Waiting for the sun to rise again
by madisondanes
Summary: Sometime when you get something that you've always desired for a very long time, you realize that upon receiving that particular gift it's not what you've made it out to be... formerly called: UNTITLED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor ill ever will Gilmore girls, nor i intend making profits out of this

A.N: Bear in mind, please, whoever reads, that i am Italian, and this is my first try at writing something especially in english.

it was kinda spur of the moment thing so ..here goes

Emily's POV

As I sit at the dinner table, I look around at the picture that it's showing before my own eyes. As I eat very slowly the roast that Delia made, I am very pleased in seeing, on my left my daughter talk animatedly about something to her father, a picture that I haven't seen in almost thirty years, but at my right, I could see almost the awkwardness fly off Rory, trying to look at anybody but at her own father, whom was sitting next to her... of course I have no idea what happened there, but I could see that it was very bad.

All night I could see Rory's reaction's to her father, no matter what Lorelai did to dissipate it. But trying to hold the conversation going between Christopher and Rory, was a very tiring work, and Lorelei had finally gave up just after we began eating. Not that Richard and I didn't notice this during drinks, but we didn't say anything. I don't know why Richard didn't voice his concerns, but as for myself I didn't want to ruin that incredible feeling that I had, like when it's Christmas and you finally get the gift that you want: and for me was my daughter finally getting over that greasy man, and be with Christopher, the father of her child. As the Emily Gilmore, prominent member of the Hartford society is growing with fondness of the situation before her eyes, my other side the Emily, mother and grandmother warned me to look, really look at my daughter and granddaughter eyes, because something was very wrong.

As I hear my name being called, I look over my daughter, and I nod, not entirely sure of what she asked me, but as she turn to the table satisfied, I shook myself off my reverie, and really look.

As Christopher is talking to all of us I notice that Lorelei eyes don't quite have their usual brightness, that really make her Lorelei, and as i look at my left I actually saw Rory cringe at her father voice.

Something is definitely going on, and I intend on getting to the bottom of this, therefore I try a little experiment, something that was so completely in character for me, just to see the reaction, because sure as my name is Emily Gilmore, I knew exactly what was causing Lorelei, sadness and Rory so much animosity towards her own father.

- so, how is Luke doing these days ?

As I asked my question, everybody stood still, Lorelei froze on her spot, Rory avoided looking in my eyes, Christopher clenched his jaw, and Richard looked at me as if I had an aneurysm or something, and as for myself I could hear a pin drop...

so, should i continue?

review if you want...


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i still don't own Gilmore girls, so do not worry!

**i just wanted to really thank everybody who actually took precious time out of their day, to read this and review, you guys are awesome, i am pretty sure that i read all of you fanfics so i feel honored and pleasantly surprised by your support.**

I don't really know where this is taking me, and frankly i am very skeptic about this chapter, i am not quite sure that i lived up to the expectation, so if not i am truly sorry... I do have a few idea that are dancing in mind for quite sometime so, we'll see...

so here goes...

Still Emily's POV

As the seconds pass, I wait patiently for my answer. As I look at my husband, I give him "a stay out of this, I know what I am doing" look., I hear a faint "what" from Lorelai. As I look over to her, I see the shock and surprise in her face as I am repeating myself...

- I am simply asking a question here Lorelai, I don't see where is the difficulty into understanding the question that I asked, and answering it, like any other normal person? - I am talking to her like she was five years old, and frankly her reaction amuses me to no end: she's looking at me like that time when she was five years old, and I caught her jumping from the last two steps of the staircase.

- wh...why do you want to know, mother? - she's stuttering... bullseye

- Can I not ask a question of my choosing into my own house, Lorelai... I am simply asking because I met that woman the other day at the mall, and we began talking, and she told me what happened with the diner, that's all – I tell her, and I almost see relief, as to what my motivation for my question is, but I do know better than that.

- What...what woman? - again with the stuttering

- that miss Patricia, she told me everything, what a shame, such A LONG TIME ESTABLISHED BUSINESS, over 20 years you know, and than this happens.- as I say this, I turn over to Christopher, who now is avoiding looking back, but i can still see the shame, in him and in what happened over the last 20 years of his life, but frankly I couldn't care less now so I continue pushing the question with Lorelai - It' not normal that a car actually enters a diner and crash into a wall. I merely wanted to know how Luke was doing, that's all. Is that a crime, Lorelai?-

- no, mom it's not a crime. He's fine, it was only a wall, nothing for you to worry about...- she says it in such a definitive tone that I know that maybe I went a little bit too far. But as I am thinking this I see Rory gripping hard the fork in her hand and than she puts it on the table, making a laud noise.

- like you would know, would you? - she asks her mother in such a hateful tone that Richard is staring at her like she just grow a second head, and I remained shocked trough the all thing.

- Rory, do not use that tone with your mother, apologize immediately! – Richard scolds her, as I am definitely frozen to my spot. The resemblance between mother and daughter bring me back not so happy memories.

- why should I, this is all her own fault... - now I know that something really bad happened with that man, and it is not only Christopher fault.

- Rory...- Lorelai is trying to calm Rory down, but I know just looking at her that she's not gonna stop until she's finished. Lorelai used to get like this with me.

- no, mother, we are sitting here like this is the normality, but it is not, and frankly I am really disgusted by all this!

- Rory – Lorelai try to interrupt her daughter

- Rory, stop it Now!- Christopher Is now scolding her too, but she's not having any of it.

- How dare you tell me to stop, who are you to tell me what to do, what rights do you have huh?

- I am you father

- ah, biologically of course, the shortest three minutes of my mothers life, I am sure – she throw in sarcastically, as Richard gasps, and now I am speechless. I do not have time to wander as Rory returns her attention to her mother now.

- mom, you did it on purpose, did you? you knew it, asking Luke to choose between you and HIS DAUGHTER, his daughter, mother, you should have know better, of course he choose April like any other father SHOULD do!-

I am looking at my pained granddaughter yelling the last part at Christopher, and than turning again to face her mother

- You knew it and you couldn't bear to be second priority to him, could you? he always held you as first , so why would he choose his own daughter over you? A DAUGHTER mother, that he knew nothing about, because of that woman and you know him, he would want to put April first. You wanted an out, didn't you? Things get difficult and and you run! with you it's always the same story isn't it? you wanted to escape alright, and you did it, and now it's over! do you really think that now your gonna live happily ever after, with dad just because HE is here now?- pointing her finger to Christopher -. What is going to happen when he screw up again, who you are going to turn to, mother? Because you have to be sure as hell, that you will not be turning to me. Nor I believe will Luke be ready to listen to anything of what you have to say. You slept with HIM, you cheated on Luke, while his engagement ring was still on your finger, how low and disgusting is that? -

As she is ranting and yelling I feel the color drain off my face, Lorelai, is not perfect, but sure as hell not a cheater, or so I thought.

- at the end of the day you are no better than Nicole, or even Rachel, and you are certainly not the mother that I love and respect –

I have no idea who this women are but I am truly shocked, as I look at Rory turning to Christopher. Richard look at me and I know that he want to intervene, but I shake my head, because obviously Rory had this in her for quite sometime, and I want for her to finish .

- as for you, I don't even know where to begin, you knew that Luke, is a very important person in my life, my father figure, when you were not there, which I have to tell you was almost my all life...

- I am your father...

- and you are not even capable to buy a stupid book for me, not capable to be there for me when I need it, not once, because you only do things for me, to impress mom. Do you see this necklace, this is Luke's gift for my birthday and it was his mother's, and I am not even is daughter...

- I pay for Yale...

- because your father left you money, you didn't have to work for it, you never were committed, you never did ANYTHING for me, for my sake did you? No, you always failed. All the ventures that you were in, were all a failure, DAD, a waste of time, but you know whom was always there for me, independently from mom, no matter what ah? LUKE and now you've ruined EVERYTHING, just like you always do...

As I look at my granddaughter, I see a girl who is defeated by the events, things that she could have no control over. I rethink to the events that lead up to this moment, and with Rory's pained face on my mind, I realize the errors of my ways, if nothing else, for Rory's sake.

As she is standing, behind her chair, she apologize profusely to me and Richard, and then she shock the hell out of me..

- I am sorry for this outburst grandma and grandpa, I am tired can I go up to my room, and sleep here tonight?

As she asked us this I am speechless, and find myself incapable of answering her.

Luckily Richard nods to her with a little smile, she nods back and exit the dining room silently.

As I look at Lorelai, I see shame on her face, pain in her eyes, and regret, of what was. She excuses herself without waiting for an answer, probably going into the powder room. As I look at Richard, whose face is now red with anger, all of a sudden I am thrown back to the day that Lorelai told us of the pregnancy, when Richard bared the same expression towards Christopher.

- Christopher, I really would like for you to live now, I assure you, that I am quite capable to take care of my daughter and granddaughter, if necessary I'll drive Lorelai home– as Richard is talking, I hear that GILMORE TONE, the one that his mother used to have with me, condescending, and disapproving, and full of coldness.

- Richard I... – he's attempting an excuse but now that I find myself calm I intervene.

- Christopher I believe, that although this is not all of your fault, I do think, that Rory needs time with her own mother now, if nothing else to clear this up, and as for Yale, if Rory wants I am sure, that Richard and I are quite capable of taking care of the tuition from now on. If you'll excuse us, it is quite late.

Christopher gets up and goes into the foyer, and than to the door, and as I hear it closing, I see Richard standing and going into the living room fixing himself a drink. I stand up and make my way towards the powder room to make sure that Lorelai is alright. As I am ready to knock on the door, the most heartbreaking, desperate crying sounds ring into my ears, and to my shock I feel my own eyes begin to water.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i still don't own glimore girls...

Thanks everybody who took time to read and review. As soon as i have time, I promise to answer properly to all the reviews.

As to this chapter, well i don't know if you are gonna like it or not, maybe you'll find Emily and Richard a little bit OOC here. I find myself really having trouble writing Richard, i don't know, i hope that you will not be disappointed by this chapter, and thank you in advance, for reading!

so here goes

Lorelai POV

As I am sitting at my parents table, i feel the air in the back of my neck standing, it's like a nagging sensation, that usually drive me crazy... no that ultimately, it takes much... but I know that something is coming I just feel it. As I am discussing, the inn's insurance status with my dad, I am watching Roy, out of the corner of my eye... I know that the situation is uncomfortable for her at the best... I know that she feel betrayed on Luke's behalf, and she has a right to feel this way, but really I wasn't expecting what happened next. Yelling at me, that I am a woman of questionable morals, as my mother would put it, I feel a pang in my heart, constricting it, to a point that it become difficult to breath, that I never felt before. My daughter hates me, and now I really know what my mom felt all those years ago. And she's right, I was so jealous of the time that Luke spent with April, without me, that I ended up, not thinking clearly, what the hell was I thinking, of course he was going to solve things. He is Luke, I know it. Did I gave him time... he gave me time with Rory, why couldn't I do this for him? And now I am sitting at this table with the last person that I would want to be. I know it his not entirely faulty, for this, I am the one, who shouldn't have gone to him in the first place. I know it, now, like Rory said, that I am absolutely no better than any other woman Luke ever dated. And then she turns to Chris, yelling at him, all that she must have felt for a very long time, and I am speechless by the hurtful tone, but really being so harsh, is not her, and as she is talking about the fact that Luke gave her his mother's necklace, I realize what is the problem with Rory: she feel as she lost the only stable, father figure that she ever had, aside from my father...

All of a sudden I realize something ... I didn't hurt only myself and Luke, but I also made my daughter suffer, like no mother would want her child to.

As I hear her asking for my parents hospitality, the usual feeling of rejection, it's soon replaced by the fact that she doesn't to ride home with her father or me.

I feel so nauseous, disgusted by this revelation, that, although I feel my mother inquisitive look on me, I just excuse myself to the powder room, without waiting for an answer.

As I enter, I find myself exhausted, unable to stand on my own, and I lean over the vanity, and look myself into the mirror, and I find myself unable to recognize who I had became.

Everything that had happened, is only now downing on me, April, the postponed wedding, my damn ultimatum, Rory's disgusted tone revolted at me, and it is all too much.

I find myself claustrophobic, in this room, unable to breathe properly, I feel the desire to yell at something, but, no sound came out, but only my strangled cry, as I feel my heart breaking for the first time in the last two weeks... Luke is never going to forgive and forget, I know now, and also I am certain that I lost my best friend, the only one person that I could talk to, without being afraid of judgement, when things get difficult, always capable, of making me feel better and I lost him: Rory is right. Everything that she said, every little detail of what she yells is imprinted into my mind like a picture. A picture that I am unable to delete from my mind, like the look that Luke gave me that morning, that look where I know that I had broken him, irreparably. And as my tears feel freely from my eyes, I feel a pair of arms embracing me, telling me to calm down, that I was making myself sick, but as I listened to who I know is my mom, I really find myself unable to stop crying.

- Lorelai, please stop, come on, lets get you a glass of water,OK? Lorelai do you hear me? look at me OK, just look at me? - Lorelai raised her eyes to her mom- it's OK, everything is gonna be just fine OK, nothing is lost yet. Now, we are gonna wash you face, and than we are going to sit down OK?- as Lorelai is nodding, and washing her face, Emily hands over to her the washcloth.

- Mom, I am so sorry...- she just felt so mortified, ashamed of herself...

- Lorelai really it's OK, everything it is fine, your father and I told Christopher to go home!

- He went home?

- Yes, Lorelai, come on let's get you settled - Emily said guiding Lorelai out of the powder room into the kitchen.

- Delia, would you please make some... coffee? - Emily looked tentatively at her daughter

- yes, mom, thanks

- alright, coffee for my daughter and myself Delia, we'll be taking it into the living room.

Rory's PO V

As I enter my room, I have this urge to slam the door, but I do control myself and take a deep breathe. The anger that I am feeling right now it's like nothing I have felt before. As I sit on bed, my attention is captured by a picture on my nightstand. It's me and mom, before, everything with Yale and Logan happened. So carefree, so happy, and content. I know that the smile that my mom bears, is not only for me, but also for the person who is snapping the picture.

As I think of Luke, my heart feel a pang. It's been since before the accident that I saw him. The last couple of weeks I was unable to see him around. The people in Stars Hollow, especially Miss Patty, says he is busy with the diner's renovations, and some other things, talking to a lawyer apparently, to gain at least the joint custody of April, from that harpy of a woman, god how I would like to strangle her!

I miss him so much, his coffee, his burgers, which I dream of at night, but most of all, his presence in mom's life, he makes her smile and laugh, she was a complete different person, compared to what she is now. she was more carefree, looking happy, serene, a "nothing is wrong in the world, because I have you" kind of smile.

I didn't mean to yell at her, I really didn't. I thought that grandma would stop me for being disrespectful, but she didn't and right then I felt like a train, going too fast to stop now, uncaring of the damages that I was about to provoke. I know that I hurt her deeply, I know that I will have to... Someone is knocking on my door...

- Rory, can I come in?

- Grandpa, yes of course – I am surprised to see him here, as he is sitting down next to me, at the end of the bed.

- Grandpa I am so sorry for …

- Rory there is absolutely no need to apologize to me or your grandmother, but don't you think you've exaggerated a bit, with your mom? She loves you, you know that!

- I know grandpa – of course I know that she loves me. If nothing else the experience of living in this house, with the great Emily Gilmore, gave me insight, about the entity of the sacrifice that she did for my sake. - but, I don't know, I just wished that she was strong enough to let dad go. I know, that dad is not strong, at all, but mom, she should have known better. Going all the way to Boston it was a recipe for disaster!

- What is that hurt you so much Rory? I can understand that your father is not the most perfect person, actually I really would like to hit him right now..

- grandpa!

- what, you wanted to do it just a few minute ago? So explain to me young lady..what is wrong?

- I miss him

- but he was just down..

- not dad, grandpa, Luke, I miss Luke! - I just said that out loud, to grandpa of all the people

- why? don't you see him around stars hollow like everyday, you used to tell tales about what he does, and doesn't do since you began coming here for dinner!

- He's not that around anymore...

- because of your mother?

- No, he actually left me couple of messages on my cell, asking me how I was, and such, but he's been really busy... ah are you listening to me, I am talking like a little kid! - I almost want to cry out.

- Rory, of course he is be busy with the renovations, from what your grandmother told me the damages were extensive for a public building, and insurance...

- and his own daughter ….- I interrupt him. He's looking at me now, with the "I know what your secret is" kind of look and began talking.

- are you jealous of his daughter, because she can see him anytime she wants now, or because you wish that he was the one with you, here tonight instead of you father?

- I … both

- I know, that Luke, gave you and your mother so many things, that, nor money nor me or Emily, could have ever given you two, and those things, those years, they just doesn't get canceled, like it was nothing. I know that those things are important to him too, all those years, and just because him and your mom, aren't together anymore, they don't get lessened in significance, especially seeing as almost them happened even before there was any relationship..

- I know grandpa, I just...

- your mom is a human begin, therefore not perfect, nobody is perfect, even Luke, he did made a mistake, not telling your mom about April, even if he was in good faith, it is still a mistake. Your mom made a maybe worsted mistake, but than again, she's not prefect, nobody really is, not even your grandmother, as much as she wants to think of otherwise. You are not perfect, let's not forget the whole Yale debacle, shell we? . As he is saying this he also point at himself- Every body is capable of making mistakes. But remember, that you have only one mother, and even tough sometime she does make mistakes she's still your mom, and that's what's important, and no matter how many time you yell at her, she will always love you, is that clear?

- Yes grandpa...- he's getting up , but a question rises into my mind -grandpa, if mom and Luke ever get together again, are you and grandma gonna except it? Or are you going to push again the dad card.- as he listens to the question he takes a deep breathe..

- if your mother is truly happy, whoever the person is, Luke or not, I assure you that from now on, we will not push for anything anymore – as he gets up, he leans in toi kiss my head and heading for the door, that seconds later closes with a very soft thud.

As I am sitting here alone, rethinking everything that I said tonight I conclude that he is indeed right, I only have on mom, and I quite like, I have to apologize, god I hope she will forgive me... but rethinking every little thing that I yelled at dad, I find that I don't have any regrets, and that surprise me, but the most shocking thing is that I find myself quite satisfied of what I told him, maybe he will realize that just because now he is here, not everything will be as he wants.

As I get up, and go to open the door, I find myself hesitating, the possible scenarios, play in my head like a movie... do I have the strength and the courage for this?

Richard POV

As I close the door, I find my way back downstairs, just as I see Emily, take a very distraught daughter in the kitchen. From far I can see the signs of tears still streaming, down her face. As a father, I always thought, that I would protect my child, always, from the bad things of the world. With time I realized, that, as hard it is to admit for me, children are yes, ours to raise, but for themselves, to deal with the consequences of their action, as adults, and for us parents it remains nothing but be there for them. If only I knew, then, what I realize now.

And now I am asking myself if this sort of triangle, it is also my fault, or Emily's. Especially regarding the question that Rory asked me just now. Logically the ones to blame are Lorelai, Luke, and Christopher, but a thought came to my mind. Did Emily and I opened voluntarily the door for trouble? Ah ...I need a drink!

And as a part of me denies the accusation immediately, the other part, yells a clear and loud YES.

What a night!, I think to myself, drinking slowly my scotch, hoping that at the end everything would be fine.

Narrator pov

As the maid busiest herself preparing coffee, Emily ended Lorelai a glass of water. Upon finishing the glass of water, the two women, walked slowly to the living room where her father was sitting in his usual chair drinking a scotch.

Lorelai sat down onto the sofa, looking uncomfortable, until her father spoke

- Lorelai, your mother and I just wanted you to be happy that's all. I never wanted you to be unhappy that's why back then we accepted you not wanting to marry Christopher. - as Richard spoke those words, Emily began nodding along, until she began talking.

- You always seemed so partial to Christopher, that I thought that it was truly what you , deep down really wanted, and that Luke was just a phase, something not that important, just a very rebellious daughter, that doesn't want to listen to her parents, but now I just don't know what to say, and despite the fact that you think that we don't know you, we've realized that the woman who sitting on our table for the last two weekly dinners was not you, and this is not you, and I don't how could I have missed it... - Emily said sighing.

- Mom, really this is not your fault, I just, I don't know who I am anymore...- Lorelai gets interrupted

- you are Lorelai Gilmore, independent, despite everything and everyone, strong willed woman who can do anything she sets her mind to, and I am so sorry for what I said at dinner...

please, pretty please review!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i still don't own Gilmore girls

An: OK, I am sorry for not being able to update sooner, but my dad broke his knee, and now is confined in the house, so be patient, the updates will be a little rare than usual.

I am not sure about how you will perceive this chapter, but I hope that you'll like it!

_Narrator pov_

_As the maid busiest herself preparing coffee, Emily ended Lorelai a glass of water. Upon finishing the glass of water, the two women, walked slowly to the living room where her father was sitting in his usual chair drinking a scotch. _

_Lorelai sat down onto the sofa, looking uncomfortable, until her father spoke_

_- Lorelai, your mother and I just wanted you to be happy that's all. I never wanted you to be unhappy that's why back then we accepted you not wanting to marry Christopher. - as Richard spoke those words, Emily began nodding along, until she began talking._

_- You always seemed so partial to Christopher, that I thought that Luke was just a phase, something not that important, just a very rebellious daughter but now I just don't know what to say, and despite the fact that you think that we don't know you, we've realized that the woman who sitting on our table for the last two weekly dinners was not you, and this is not you, and I don't how could I have missed it... - Emily sad sighing._

_- Mom, really this is not your fault, I just, I don't know who I am anymore..._

_- you are Lorelai Gilmore, independent, despite everything and everyone, strong willed woman who can do anything she sets her mind to, and I am so sorry for what I said at dinner..._

Lorelai turn to Rory, now standing on the staircase landing...

- i really have no idea what came over me... i just... - as Rory descends the stairs

- mom I really I am mortified for how I treated you really I …

- Rory please it's okay really I know that what I did – Lorelai tried to say, while Emily and Richard remains silent – what I did really hurt you...and I really I am sorry for that... and really if I could turn back time... I – sobbing Lorelai reseated herself, while Rory seat next to her. At that point Emily took Richard arm, to guide him in the dining room, to leave the girls some privacy

- I know you hate me now... - Lorelai said looking down

- mom really I don't hate you, I could never hate you I was just an idiot that's all and I really miss Luke so much but even more I miss how he made you happy, and now, I don't recognize you... you go around like nothing happened, and that mom, that frightens me more than anything else..

- oh Rory

- you are strong and vital, and I really don't know what happened there...

- Rory, I just thought that with Luke, was my turn to be happy you know... but with April, and god forgive me but I know now what was on his mind that night, I really didn't intend for him to understand that I wanted him to choose me, over April, or even choose at all, I just...

- wanted rise some reactions out of him?

- Yeah...

- I really I am sorry for how I treated you, and I really didn't mean what I said, I know I hurt you, mom..

- Rory...

- no mom, I really I am and I hope that you will sometime forgive me for it...- Lorelai looked at her daughter, tears streaming down her face and without saying another word, lunched to hug Rory strongly, until there were no more tears to cry.

At that precise moment Richard and Emily decided to return to the living room, followed by Delia with the three coffees. As Emily sat down on the sofa, she looked over to the girls, to see that some sitting close together, and in that moment knew, that even if it was not now, things were going to resolve themselves, and at that she let a tiny smile grace her face, while the maid served the three coffees, an Richard fixed himself another drink.

Over the night, after the coffees and drink were completed, Emily decided, that begin too tired form the evening's drama to go home on their own, Lorelai and Rory would sleep in the Gilmore mansion. And as Rory made her way over to her own room, feeling somewhat relieved, Lorelai made tentative steps, on the path towards the guest room.

- Lorelai where on earth are you going? - Asked an appalled Emily as she saw her daughter going over the door of the guest room..

- to sleep..- answered Lorelai somewhat confused

- in the guest room?

- Where else?

- Your room Lorelai, you know where your room is right? Do you need a map?- Asked Emily smirking at her daughter...

- my room?

- Yes, Lorelai

- didn't you turn it into a gym or something?- asked Lorelai, while being guided to her room door.

- What an idiocy, turning your room into gym... your father wanted to built a second upstairs study, what an aberration... - said Emily looking at her daughter - so I decided to let this room stay yours, and look at that, I was right...- Emily said somewhat proudly as guiding Lorelai to seat on her bed

- I am sure that you can find some of your old clothes here to sleep in...everything, pretty much stayed the same!

- thanks mom – Lorelai said looking at her mother

- Lorelai, everything is going to be okay... Luke? If he is the one that makes you happy really, truly happy, than work for it, don't let one mistake cloud over years, first of friendship and then of a relationship...

- mom, but

- Lorelai, the finest things in life, are those you work for it... for me it was your father, and if for you it all come down to having Luke with you, than do something...work for it, and you'll see that the results are not so bad...- Emily than walked out the door, closing it softly.

Lorelai's POV

Sitting on the bed, I am asking myself if really, I have the strength to do this. Of course Luke was worth it, now I know, he still is, as for Chris, oh god, I really have to talk to him, and close whatever door is opened between us... for good. Oh my head hurts. As I change myself into one of my old pajamas, I really can't believe absurdity of the night events. Rory... I can't really blame her, and god, I hope, that with time, she and I can somewhat regain our footing, but for now, it hurts a little bit too much, to let go completely.

Her reaction to her father, I know it was years in the making , although quite surprising I have to admit. I just hope that Luke will be able to forgive me, but also, I hope that he will be able to forgive himself, because I can guarantee anyone, that he is blaming himself on this. As I am thinking this, I know I am falling finally in a restful sleep.

Emily's POV

As I am on my bed, I can't help myself, to fall asleep. I am somewhat excited, and I should not. As I turn on my back, and look at the ceiling, I know, that I should be upset, about tonight events. Christopher not being enough for Lorelai was clear since the very beginning, but my stupid self, did everything in her power to get them together, even before Rory. How stupid was I? If only I knew... well playing the game of "if only" will not bring me far...

- Em...would you please stop it – oh oh, I woke Richard! - I can hears your brain wheels running... just get some sleep- he tells me, as I look at him

- Em, is something the matter? - he asks me. Oh how I hate when he reads me like this, as he sit up and turn on the bedside table lamp.

- just... we did all wrong didn't we? - I ask as I am sitting myself.

- Emily, there is no book that teach you how to be a parent, we did the best that we could at that time...

- I am talking about tonight...

- well I never really liked Christoper, in the first place! -

- Richard! - what an hypocrite!

- it's true Emily and you know it! - don't I know it

- I am not talking about that... I thought that I was doing the best for Lorelai, instead I did it all wrong...Luke and everything else – and now I am frustrated!

- Emily everything will be fine … and you know what?- what is he smiling about now

- What? - I say patiently

- Our girls are home!

- our girls are home! - realizing now why I was so excited. I smile at him as her turn off the light ad take me into his arms. This feels pretty much as new beginning. I just hope that it stay that way...

Earlier that day...

MASON NECK, VA

- But Lucas? What do you mean that there is no Lorelai?

- Just that me and Lorelai split up, and she went back to Christopher, you know Rory's father! - and now he is patronizing me how wonderful. I've been talking to that nephew of mine for the last ten minutes and I really can't wrap my mind over what is telling me.

- what do you mean she went back?

- I mean that we broke up, and than she went to him, and now they are dating hence the no wedding part... but on a happiest note, I got joint custody of April!

- oh Lucas, really, I am happy for you, finally, you know what...we should celebrate, you should really bring her here, I am sure she would like it

- thanks aunt, maybe when things settle a little bit with the diner...

- well the project for renovation is ready so I am going to fax this to you as soon as possible OK?

- OK, thanks aunt Vivi – we talked for two other minutes, and than he hung and now I am even more confused about things, regarding that woman, than I was before. He is not so OK with the break up, I can hear it in his voice, he sounds almost defeated in his tone of voice, but of course he wouldn't tell me that. i know that if I asked, if something was wrong he would answer that he was fine, also he would not tell me all of it.

Lucas was not the right person to ask, if I wanted to know certain things. And if you want to know something about one Stars hollow resident, there is only one person. As I sit in my study I open my phone book, in search of the phone number of the one and only Miss Patricia, the town resident gossip queen. As I listen to her, whom gladly, put me up to date with everything around town, I knew that the big blow was coming.

As it turns out Lorelai Gilmore did go back to that idiot of Christopher Hayden, but forgot conveniently to return her engagement ring first. As I quickly end the conversation, I slam hard the phone on it's cradle with a loud bang.

- Vivi, what is the matter? - oh George, my dear husband if you only knew. He is peaking on the study door to see what the commotion was about.

- what is the matter? she did it again! - ah the nerve of that woman

- who did what again? - I know he is confused now

- George now it is not the time OK? - As I sat up, and exit the study, I feel my anger firing up – I knew it, aunt Vivi I am engaged to Lorelai Gilmore, he said! - I said mimicking Lucas. I know, childish, but I am so mad right now -I knew it , I just knew it, of all the great women that are out there, that would pay to be with him, the daughter of Emily Gilmore he had to pick!

- Vivi would you please calm yourself down, your not making any sense, I thought we liked Lorelai...

- exactly liked, as in the past, now she may as well have not only cheated on our nephew, but also asked him to choose between herself and April, how much of an imbecile could she be...- as I go up the stair into our bedroom, I go directly to the walking closet. I opened the door on the left, and take out my luggage and drop it on the bed.

- What are you doing with that? - as I ignore George's question, I go to the phone on the bedside table, and I dial the maid downstairs.

- Nora? Do please prepare the car, I am going away for a couple of days. - I a hung up ,and immediately I dial another number...

- James?

- Yes ma'am

- get the plane ready... I am going to Stars Hollow, CT in two hours – as I hung up I begin to prepare for the trip.

- Vivi, what is exactly your intention, go there and deck the woman? - he asks me

- George you know that I am not a violent person! - not always at least.

- you are known for exaggerating things from time to time

- exaggerating things? oh well OK, but I didn't hear my sister on her deathbed asking me no to exaggerate things, when she asked me to look over her kids... - and i had all the intention to do so, with this trip.

- OK just don't do any crazy things OK? You know how Lucas is, if is not asking for our help, it's because he doesn't want us to interfere... promise me that you will not interfere? PROMISE? - and now he is scowling at me like I am a child.

- well I can't promise that, but I'll tell you that I'll do my best - as he looks at me, I know that I didn't fool him, but nonetheless he lets me go, after a few round of kisses, and hugs, he makes me promise to call as soon as I arrive. He know me almost too much, but that's what thirty-five incredible years of marriage does to you.

As I sit in the car, I make another call. It is time for me to look over all those committees, that my mother supervised all those years. After all she left this incumbency on me. I open my briefcas and look at the files...As i look over the papers I find it, my mark: Ah DAR. Daughter of the American Revolution...can exist such an idiotic name for a committee?

Anyway it is time, that Emily Gilmore and her family, gets a bit of reality check.

As I hear the dial tone, I wait for an answer...

- Charleston household, who is speaking? - it must be the maid, go figure...

- this is Vivian Anderson, I would like to speak to Mrs. Charleston, please...

should i continue with this?

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls

a/n: I just wanted to thank everybody who took time to review.

Now I thought about what I knew about Luke's family history. Frankly very little was revealed during the first sixth season. The seventh season, as you may have noticed, I refused to knowledge or even see it. So to suit my purpose, some of the things that I am writing may be AU, but please do bear with me.

So here goes...

Vivienne POV

Coming back to this state brings so much memories, more than I care to actually remember. We always lived in Virginia. McLean to be exact.

My parents, were the apotheosis, of the good, wealthy family. Principles were instilled in me and my sister since the very beginning. Love, loyalty, respect, family etc... And although their upbringing, we never felt neglected by our parents. But some things, for us. were just unexplainable. Sending me and my sister to a prep school, in another state, was one of the things that I never really understood.

Being the daughters of the one Stephen and Sophia Berger, was not easy. Dad, with the family company and mom, with all the commitments that come with it. Organizing parties, and charity events, was not all that she did in a day. She was like the energizer bunny. Never sitting and drinking tea, longer than necessary. She hated sitting around and gossiping, about others, she always said that who did such things, maybe needed a job. It was not only a waste of time for who was talking, but also for whom decided to listen. Writing, riding, managing not only, the house, but also keeping up, with the banking etc. She wasn't called the Queen for nothing. Everything moved, because she decided so, otherwise, not even a nail, would go, without her blessing.

About dad, well he loved us dearly, really, maybe not demonstrating it everyday, like we would have liked, but he was good. Cold on the outside. Everybody was frightened by his persona. Square shoulder, very muscular, lean,and tall. Business was something, where he never really kid around. Acquiring companies, and rising them from the bottom to success, was his favorite accomplishment, and he did it every day, until he died, almost 27 years ago. Mom I remember died shortly after. The doctors, told us that she let herself die, not being able to deal, with the loss of her partner. If from the outside, you would have thought that our family was made of marble, you would have been sorely mistaken. They were in love with each other, until the last hour, and now that I think about it, maybe, in heaven, they are still together, joking around, and cuddling, like they used to.

After dad and mom's death, the family decided to trust the company, to a board of administrators, who to this day, made a wonderful job.

My dear sister, Veronica, was send when she was 14 to this boarding school, the Cheshire Academy, of course one of the best, according to my parents. When three years later, I entered the school, the same day, I met, Emily Fletcher, idiotic girl at the time, if I do say so myself . Just because her parents were reach, she thought of herself as the best in that school, until of course my sister. Being a Berger, and the position that used to occupy in having in your family three, the royal English family, made Emily, try everything to be friend with my sister. Bat Vee, really didn't care, about those things, she hated the society, and every little hypocrisy that came with it. Therefore, told Emily exactly like it would be. That she could be the queen bee of the school if Emily cared to be so, but to not involve her.

She wanted to be a teacher, not a housewife, she wanted a husband not a business partner. And she found it, during my first year of school. During a night out with her friends, at a swing dance club, near Cheshire, she met what would be the love of her life. Twenty two year old William Danes, half Irish, and half English. I remember the first time that I met Will, at dinner at my parents house, after the coming out ball, that my sister took a part in. My parents, were less than thrilled, with his, family, oil tankers, they were beneath my family, and their status. Everybody at that table knew it. My father, at the time had been stoic regarding Vee's relationship, with William. But things were about to change. Not bearing any importance to what seemed nothing more than a crush, my mother brushed the all thing all too easily.

Three months later, tired of the family interferences, Vee and William, decided, to elope and get married. And that they did. Friday night, it was December 14th, I was sleeping, in my dorm, when I was woken up, by my sister, that told me, very sternly to get up and dress myself, because something important had happened: so I did as she said, thinking that maybe, mom or dad had been in a accident or something, instead, I was going to my sister's wedding in Martha's Vineyard. One of her best friend was there to be a maid of honor to her, none other that a younger Pennilynn Lott.

Of course once we got back to school, all hell broke loose. Discussing her own marriage, with Pennilynn in the bathroom, was not the smartest thing to do, especially if non other that you archenemy was behind the toilet stool, listening to every word, being spoken. Of course Emily, told everyone.

The professor and the board of the school, called our parents to discuss the situation, and Vee got expelled. Tears that day, were like a pattern that you could not avoid. My mom, was too shocked, to say or do anything. As for my dad, well he wanted to kill Will and then annul the marriage. But, being already consumed, there was nothing he could do.

Will's parents, as I remember, come to our house a few days later, and none of them were thrilled about the situation, but nonetheless made an afford. An Irish/English man, married to an Austrian, it was unheard of. The most unlikely couple, people said.

Support of the couple, did not came form my parents of course, too closed in their pain. Because appearances were never the real problem, but the fact that their own daughter, defied them, to a point of no return, without giving them the benefit of the doubt hurt them to no end. Of course blame came to me too, since I witnessed the ceremony, without doing nothing to stop it.

At the end, Vee, left home, to live with Will, in this small town, full of crazy, caring, incredible people, bought a lend, and built a house for themselves. The name? Stars Hollow.

In the following months, Will had bought the building next to the gazebo, and opened that store. Not that money was an issue, because Will was rich enough, but of course he wanted to do something with his days, while Vee had every intention of going to community college to receive her degree. Of course she was stopped literally from a little bump on the road. That bump name being Lucas, after our grandfather, to appease our dad, and for being the first boy being born, in more that forty years, in mom's family, to appease mom.

The relationship, from the day Lucas was born, had been better, and my parents slowly had healed, from the heartache. It did helped them, focusing on me.

Back at the school, after my sister was expelled, I had every little intention on taking revenge, on our resident school queen bee. And that I did! how? Well, research always was one of my favorite things in school, and researching, through the school community students, I had found out about a little dirty secret that our dear Emily had. Was I going to exploit her to the whole school? No that is certainly my style, but humiliating her in front of her friends? That was a little too good, and maybe too evil, but hey? What the hack! After what she did, she was lucky that I didn't deck her! So at lunch two week from the end of the term, I made my way, to her table, without saying nothing and sat next to her and whispered in her ear, but loud enough that everybody sitting there, heard it, about her little adventures, in the school gym, with one resident football player, Spencer Cross. Not that they have done nothing, but kiss, this I know, but the secret was out. Oh the whining. The funny thing is that the gossip all around school didn't began with me, but with one of Emily's friends Betty nee Carter, married Charleston. Well that was quite the day.

As years passed, I met my husband during, one of my mom's parties: George Anderson, the son of one of the greatest contractor of the east coast. A couple made in heaven, my mom had said, since I was an architect. As my husband took over the family business, I took over the architectural department of the company. Project and designs, was something that I always was comfortable in. As I grew and also my career, my sister, in the mean time had became, a teacher at the local high school, and had another child, a daughter, who's name was Elizabeth.

And then the phone call. My sister was at hospital. I took the first plane out to help Will with the kids, but found out, more that I even cared to. My sister, was not only sick, but had been fighting off cancer for the last three months. Leukemia, they said, nothing was worth doing, if not keeping her more comfortable. That literally destroyed William, he was almost incoherent, from the shock. She was too young, too vital, my sister! For God's sake I couldn't bear that, and my parents well they were our parents and did the best that they could try not to show, their emotions but failing miserably. The day that my sister died, in the house, I was alone, with her, next to her bed, reading to her.

I remember what she told me as if it was yesterday!

_It was a Monday. The day before, my parents were here, and the kids. I don't think,that Liz knew what was about to happen, so my parents took her, for the day, and William, agreed to finally leaving my sister side for a bit, to spent sometime with Lucas. Oh was he aware of his mom condition. So defeated, eight years old, and already having to deal with the hard facts of life._

_I stayed there, sat in a chair, next to her, reading the newspaper for her. She was so pale that day._

_- Vivi stop reading for a second OK? I want to talk to you !_

_- What is it, are you tired?_

_- I want you to look out for Lucas, Vivi..._

_- Vee..._

_- promise me that you will look out for him, promise me, Vivi!_

_- OK, OK, you know I will..._

_- he's taking this, me dying,, so hard, it's changing him, I don't want... I don't want him, to let this change him, OK...he's such a bright boy - and than she took a deep breath and continued – I want you not to cry, OK? William, I know he well need help, please, just don't let him do everything on his own., and Lizzy she's so little I can't... a sob escaped her._

_- Oh Vivi I promise you OK but now, really you should rest..._

She fell asleep, after Will and Lucas come home. While they were having lunch, at the kitchen table, i was reading a book, up in Vee's bedroom, I don't even remember the title, when I looked over her, and a sense of dreading, caught my breath, as I saw her face, being emotionless, without any distress, like it had not been for the last four months or so. I made my way to bed and called her softly, no answer. I moved my hand to her wrist to feel some kind of pulse and nothing. A strangled cry, treated to come out. I controlled myself, and kissed her forehead, as a goodbye, and made my way down the back staircase to the kitchen. I lingered, in the doorway for a few seconds, before William looked at me, and quickly got up, and run to the bedroom. As I sat at the table, Lucas, my dear nephew told me this words " mommy is gone isn't she?"and then he leaped from his seat into my harms crying his eyes out on my shoulder.

The day of the funeral was a beautiful, sunny day, go figure. My mom , was nothing of the composed woman that I had come to love. I never saw her cry, but that day had been like a part of her, of all of us, was lost forever. Dad, was just, holding Liz, firmly, like she was the only part of Vee he had left. Will, held Lucas hand, all through the ceremony, not a tears, down the little face of my nephew. I knew at that point that, despite, what Vee had desired, Lucas was a changed person.

As for myself, after everything was said and done, I went back to my room, with George, and I remember, giving, out one pained yell, and the last thing that I remember was crying myself until had no more tears to cry, and George rocking me trying to calm me down.

Four years later dad left us, for an heart attack. The doctor had said that he hadn't suffered, very quick, he said. My mom, she was distraught at that point. Eight months later she died in her sleep. The maid found her. Called me up, I remember, staring into space for quite sometime, until George, my loving husband, brought me to reality. I didn't really cry, nor it was unexpected, to me. She missed dad so much. Lucas, through this, had been the light on mom and dad, and their deaths impacted on Lucas life once more.

Liz's pregnancy, was somewhat a shock, but not really. I had tried numerous time, to persuade her to come and live with us, just to get her away, from the company, but no, she was too stubborn and too immature, to have a child of her own... if only I could turn back time...

William got sick, four months after Jess's birth. Very quickly for lung cancer. Too late to do anything, terminal they had said to Lucas. William, had refused, to undergo another of the torturous treatments, and Lucas, my sweet boy, wanted to do everything on his own, refused help, from me, and from the town citizens.

A cold morning I received a call, from Lucas. Will was gone. Buried near Vee, a day later. I've never saw so many people on a funeral, like Will's. Everybody had something to say, about him, as I looked at Lucas, grown man, now, clench his jaw, try not to cry. Lizzy was not there. I could have strangled her with my own hands that day. As George, was holding Lucas Shoulder, for support, out of the corner of my eye I saw behind a three, waving at me my sister and her lifelong love. Turned back, never saw anything of the sort again. I like to think, that they were together from that moment on.

Lucas than decided, to go to community college, of course without any of our help, god forbids, and graduate real quickly, actually, I was very proud of him. Turning Will's Hardware store into a diner, was the next step for him, as well, as lease the house that his father had built. Living, in Will's office, for me was utterly ridiculous, but it's Lucas, and stubborn as a mule, what he decide he did so well.. .everything in the end turn out well. The business, never failed, and he built a life there for himself. Until recent events of course!

As I look out of the windshield, of the jet, I recognize the all too familiar site of Hartford.

After landing, there is a car waiting for me. I climb into the SUV, while the driver, is loading my luggage. I turn to the car phone and dial a number...

- Dragonfly Inn, Michele Gerard speaking

- yes, this is Vivienne Anderson, I was wondering if you have a suite available...

did you like it?

Should I Continue?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls

Thanks everybody who took time to read and review. It really gave me your insight on what I am writing.

Without wasting any time...here goes!

LUKE'S POV

Stars Hollow

Luke's diner

Boxes...boxes everywhere. God will I ever have this place back. The furniture, is completely ruined, even the the shelf, where my dad had written the order. Everything, is in shambles. I look around, and I think, that if the twilight zone, is a reality, than I am in the middle of it. The kitchen, well is still the kitchen, but hearing, my lawyer and my insurance company, it was better for the whole town, and myself, to just renovate, without trying to fix something, and then in all possibility, the diner couldn't be opened to the public for safety reason. So I choked my pride, and I called my aunt... an architect, and I told her what I needed. She was, strangely happy to help me out. Usually she would have made a case, about how, I should behave like the rich and wealthy man that I was and not be ashamed of it, that there was nothing wrong with it, nothing wrong in calling the best people... But right about now I don't feel all that wealthy or rich...

if nothing else I have April. Oh fatherhood, I never thought...

BANG

- what was that? Tom? What was that? - I ask alarmed... well you try to live the same experience that I have, a car entered my diner from the bay window, and not any car, but...Taylor's car, for heaven's sake! I find myself being a little jumpy!

- Nothing – he answer a little unsure, I can feel it in his voice.

- nothing? That was a bang, a bang it's not nothing... I am coming up!

- Luke, if you don't let us work, we will not be able to finish! give me and my guys space please? - Tom came down the stairs, and now is talking to me like I am a three year old

- But...

- Luke leave me alone, I know what I am doing ok? Trust me

- OK, but don't destroy this place, do you hear me? - and he's gone up the stairs again.

It's been almost two weeks, and the hole on the wall it's still there. I know that Taylor is afraid, of coming to the shop. I think Albert, my lawyer, scared him more than anybody else. I know that Kirk is lurking around here somewhere. I am being spied in my own property. Unbelievable. This town is crazy, and it's no a theory, it's a fact. Every one treats me like I am a bomb about to explode. God... well I am not. I refuse to be. Not one nor five Lorelai Gilmore will make me lose focus now. I have joint custody of April finally, and I am healthy that should count for something...

BANG

- you've got to be kidding me, what the hell are you doing up here, are those ,my electrical wires? - I ask as I see them sticking out, of one of the carrying walls... I turn to Tom, who apologetically answer

- they were...

- what, and now I don't have electricity? TOM...

Gilmore Mansion

Lorelai POV

God, I am in my bed, at my parent's house. I almost expect my mother to barge into this room, to tell me to get up, and yelling at me to tie this room up.

I feel strangely relaxed tough. And if nothing else, I know exactly what I have to do... and...

- Miss Gilmore? are you awake, your mother want you down for breakfast! - the maid said through the door.

- I'll be down in ten minutes! – I yell

- that's fine, I 'll tell your mother...

then I know that Delia went down. Some things never changes.

As I decent the stairs, the scene is almost surreal. Rory is not here, probably still sleeping, and now I am alone with my parents. I almost expect the other shoe to drop, when I sit down. As I bid good morning my parents, I know that they want to say something...

- Lorelai you have to take the matter into your own hands, you cannot seat back, and be overwhelmed by them – my dad tells authoritatively - if what you want, is Christopher, not that I believe for a second, but if that's who you want, than, we will support you no matter what – I am speechless now

- but if, as I believe you want Luke back, than we will support you also. You, Lorelai have to think, and decide, what you want out of life. It is time Lorelai, that you make a decision, because, if you don't all that you have gone through will be useless, OK? - well now I really am surprised. Who are this people and what happened to my parents...

- mom, dad I assure you to...

- this is not about our reassurance, this is about you. This is not a decision that you have to make for me or you father this is something that you have to decide for yourself...whatever you decide, for us, it's fine! Is this clear?- as I nod, mom and dad, seem to heave found a sense of satisfaction. I know in my heart what I have to do. Again I cannot, open a door, without closing, the other. And I have to close it, once and for all. I really do believe, god help me that my parents, this time are backing me up.

So finished breakfast, I excuse myself to the living room...

- hello?

- Chris, it's me

- Lor?

- Yes, we've got to talk, can I see you for lunch?

- I am in Boston Lorelai, can we make it to dinner instead, a romantic dinner?

- Chris it's very important, I 'll be there for lunch! - and I hung up, without waiting for an answer. Searching for my purse and my jacket, I bid goodbye, my parents, with the car keys, in my hand I prepare myself to go all the way to Boston.

When I arrive at Chris's apartment, I strangely feel my resolve, straightening. I park the care and I made my way up. When the door opens, the scene that it's presented to me, it could have weakened my resolve yesterday, but now, no disheveled Chris, will be in my way.

- Lor! You are here

- of course I am here, I called, what happened around here... - it was mess

- Gigi and her babysitter did a bit of a mess yesterday...

- it seems like the atomic bomb, have gone off... - I comment, trying to see where the couch was.

- So, everything is fine now, with Rory?

- No, Chris, everything is not fine with Rory! She...yesterday night, she was very upset, and not only with you, but with me also...and she was right...

- Lor, I really don't think that a child should...

- that's the point, Rory is not a child, this was not a tantrum that she was having...

- so you want to put her first, right?

- Chris she is OUR daughter, she should be first in everything!

- but...

- listen, you did nothing wrong OK, and yes this is, a kinda conversation with the phrase this is me, and not you...

- you're breaking up with me?

- I cannot be with someone, that I am not in love with! I can't. I've done it before, and it never works. I have made mistakes Chris, but this with us, this, really takes the cake.

- Luke will not have you back, you know? - he spats

- No, I don't,i don't know and I have to try, for Rory, but foremost for me, maybe he won't, it doesn't matter, because I will always love him...

- he lied to you, he didn't put you first and...

- he did, what he had to do, now I know... fight for your own child against everything, something that you never did, with Rory... I am sorry, but it's true..

- I proposed to you numbers of times...

- raising a child, Chris has nothing to do with being married with your partner, if he's not involved like he should ..

- but not like Luke...he did everything by the book, and I am a loser right? - and now there 's the bitterness

- no Chris, your not, and that's not why... I am not in love with you, I am not, your not in my mind like you should... I do care for you, you gave me Rory, but now, now... that's all that we will have Chris...

- Lor I don't think...

- you have to fix things with Rory, but not as a means to get me, but know your daughter, because you are slowly, but surely losing her.

- Lor, I did...

- ...everything that you could I know, but you will have to do better this time round – I say as I look, the Gigi picture, staying on the mantle.

- Please don't call me, please don't search for me, I am closing the door Chris, definitely this time – as I look at him, I know that I broke his heart, his face fallen, like a little kid, that had her favorite toy taken away from him, and that's why I never really taken him seriously.

As I close the door, behind me, exiting the building, I know that I feel now, better, a weigh as been lifted off my shoulders. As I make my way down to Hartford, I know, that everything is gonna be fine...

DRAGONFLY INN

STARS HOLLOW

- Sookie, Sooookie... - Michele was almost bouncing from happiness

- Michele what is it now...

- you won't believe who is staying here, guess, cam-on guess, guess who..

- I don't know who?

- Vivienne Anderson! the guru of what is In into our oh, so capitalistic society, more important than Lorelai 's mom, I tell you!

- really?

- Yes, I gave her the suite!

- oh my God, what is she doing here?

- I don't know...but hey, who cares, do you know that she's a part of the British royal family

- what are you talking about...

- it's true...

- OK, well now that's a greet publicity, for us, oh how I wish Lorelai was here... - after Michele exited the kitchen Sookie, was chopping the onions, when a thoughts came to her mind...where the heck, did she hear the name Vivienne Anderson?

HARTFORD

GILMORE MANSION

Emily' s pov

as I am sitting on my sofa, reading a magazine, I look at the corner of my eyes at Rory, discussing something with Logan on her cellphone. I know, that I pushed the relationship, between those two before, but now, with Lorelai 's situation, I don't want to make another mistake. If the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, than Logan cannot be far, from Mitch, I will have to investigate, discretely.

- Emily, Emily? - what is he yelling at now. Today he was really hyperactive as it seems, not that I didn't like, it brings me back, good memories, but I am not so young anymore...

- In the living room Richard!

- Is Lorelai back?

- Do you see her anywhere Richard, no, she's not back yet, but I wouldn't worry, I am sure that...Delia the door

- yes, Mrs Gilmore

-Richard stop fidgeting, you are making me...

- hey everybody

- Lorelai? - as I look at her I see finally my daughter, she's back, and I couldn't be happier. I know that I was proved wrong, but right about now, I don't care. As Rory enter the Living room, she launches herself, to hug Lorelai, and I cannot help being a little bit overwhelmed, by the scene.

As Lorelai sit down, ready to tell the events that took her here, the doorbell is ringing again. As I make the call for Delia, I swear I heard her mumble under her breath, about this house being like a freeway.

As I turn round to hear what Lorelai had to say...

- Emily? Emily?

- Jackie, what are you doing here? – Jackie is on of my best friends since college, so something really important must have happened for her to behave this way.

- Hello Richard, Rory, good to see you again.. Lorelai...Emily, we have a very big problem, with the DAR!

- what happened?

- Remember last year, with that committee the Greenwich one, how was it called... ah never mind do you what happened to that?

- Of course I know, the queen Vivienne Anderson closed it, for "irregularities" why? - that name, I feel my skin crawl.

- She's here –

- what? - here as in Hartford.?

- yes she is, so what did you do Emily?

- Me, what I did?

- Yes you, which feet did you step on now?

- I didn't step on anybody's feet recently and you know it!. - I cannot believe this!

- they call you the cobra, and they call you that, not for nothing, we have to do something!

- No – I am perfectly capable, of playing her game this time round...so bring it on- we will not do anything, waiting is the word, right?

- OK, you're right – as she looks around, she seems only now to understand that she in fact interrupted a family moment, and with an apologetic look excuses herself– I am so sorry for this, I really I am, Richard, Lorelai, Rory, Emily, please forgive me...

- do not be ridiculous, it's fine, really – as she seems satisfied, she bid goodbye, as I return to sit in the sofa. The family atmosphere gone, as now I am thinking, what that woman is doing here.

- Vivi, is here?

- Yes Richard she is!

- Well now this will be an interesting game of cards.. - oh Richard, how I would like to strangle you right now. This is not good!

- I don't understand, who is she? - Oh Lorelai my nemesis from high school... I cannot tell her that...

- let's just that she is what your mother is for Hartford, Vivi is for the east coast... - and now Richard is biting me

- Richard this is not the time for your sense of humor, Vivienne Anderson, born Berger, posses the name Berger, which is the name, that every committees, has to bear in a way or another, in their coat of arms...-

- so she's like the boss – yes ...my daughter...she's back. As Richard is smirking at me , I continue and I notice Rory, assorted in her own thoughts – no, she controls that the committees don't do, something that could endanger the name. This is very important, Lorelai, there are regulations that you have to follow, if you want to be a part of the B GROUP and we always did and now... - I stop talking as I see Rory's eyes getting wide open in realization as she stand up...

- oh my god...

what do you think.? did you like it? Should I continue?

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls..

an: again thanks to everybody who took time to read and review.

I am skeptic about this chapter. It was more difficult to write that i thought it would be, so I really hope that I didn't let you guys down...

without any further ado

here goes...

Still Emily POV

- what? - I ask my granddaughter

- I think I heard that name before...

- of course you did, dear, Vivi is famous... - oh Richard, now I really may have to strangle you, I hate that name "Vivi..."

- no, I mean, I think I heard it from someone... - DAR of course

- who? - Lorelai asks

- Jess – now where did I hear that name...

- Jess...Jess, Luke's nephew, Jess? - ah the hoodlum

- yeah

- but...why would Jess know Vivienne Anderson? - I ask now, particularly ticked by this

- I think I remember him saying that she was her aunt...- what?

- don' be ridiculous, she cannot be Jess's aunt! - I answer her... no she cannot be...

- grandma, I don't remember the conversation exactly, but I distinctly remember him saying her name...

- Rory, this is ridiculous, the Anderson 's are a very wealthy family, and I am sure that you are mistaking Vivienne, with someone else...-

- yeah, maybe you are right... so... mom you were saying before the drama broke loose...

As I watch my daughter, I can read exactly what went through in Boston. I knew when she bolted out of here like her life depended on it. A part of me, is sad, the society part, mind you. The dream of the happy family gone, and not only. I was dreaming for Lorelai the wrong family, i know now. And although I would take out my own arm, before admitting it, in a way I liked Luke...

- Rory from now on me and you father are over, from any point of you... - as I look at Lorelai, I see relief in her face, Richard is rather satisfied with it, and Rory... Rory is breaking into the first smile that I have seen, in the last two weeks, and if I had any doubt, about my choice to support Lorelai, now I don't have any. As Rory hugs Lorelai strongly, I look at Richard, and I know one hundred per cent that we made the right decision...

Dragonfly Inn

Vivi POV

I am sitting on this dining room, wanting to find something wrong with it, like my mother would have, but I can't. This just frustrated me. This room has no doubt it's own atmosphere. A part of me is proud, that Luke, took an active financial part on this, the other part of me, just want to shake the girl... After nine or ten years of friendship and respect that my nephew gave her... aah I have to calm down, I am here only for the projects that's all...yeah right!

Full of people, I tell you one crazier than the others. I really find myself unable to tolerate that french man, and his pronounce, it's just give me an headache. And the bouncing chef. God how enthusiastic a woman can be for a cup of tea! It's just ridiculous.

As I make my way towards the center of Stars Hollow, memories brings me to when I first walked in this crazy town.

When I arrive at destination, I look up, and see Lucas discussing things with a man, I think is the construction company coordinator...

- Lucas!

- Aunt Vivi? What are you doing here? - he asks me coming to me to give me a hug! I have kinda the impression, that he is not all that surprised to see me here...

- oh well, I didn't have any pressing things to do at home and I thought why don't I came and visit Lucas, seeing how he is as he never came visits me? Is everything OK with me being here, isn't it?

- Yes of course, but now I have got a problem...

- what's the matter?

- I don't have electricity in the building anymore – now that is the most ridiculous thing that I ever heard!

- how is that possible?

- aah... Mrs? - who is this?

- Anderson, Luke's aunt!

- Well Mrs. Anderson there was a mistake and...

- and mistakenly you cut my nephew 's electricity? - unbelievable!

- Yeah... - i am speechless at the gull of this man...

- how long do you think it's gonna be Tom? - Lucas is getting angry I know and it is still fun to watch...

- Two weeks, three at the latest, i promise – he answer the man

- for only the electricity, Tom you promised me that...

- I know Luke, don't worry, it is our mistake... I am going to pay

- it's not about money, it's about when I can reopen the diner, or maybe where is that I have to make April live in the meantime? Tom I don't know if you have realized this or not but I live here...solve this and QUICKLY! - as Luke's stop to take a breathe and the man run away like a scowled little boy. Oh he's just like Will...

- WOW you were the man ah? - I say trying not to laugh...

- Aunt Vivi...

- I know it is not funny... how bout the house? - gosh, that wonderful and beautiful house... it is time that Luke come home...

- What?

- Don't you think it's time that you go live in that house?

- It's so big...

- I know, but you are not alone, are you? You got your daughter! - I thinks for a couple of minutes and ...

- Yes, it's time... you know I left it in the exact same way as dad left it, and the tenants that were there didn't really change anything and...

- let's go take a look... shell we? - as we move to the other side of the street, I see Miss Patty looking over at us. As she wave us, I wave back, knowing the news of my arrival will catch people all round Stars Hollow, faster than I can say my own name...

Lorelai POV

Stars Hollow

Rory decided to go back to Yale apparently, or to Logan. I do prefer to think that it's the Yale reason. It is no secret that I really don't like the guy. Too much like Chris if you ask me. But I am not the one who has to like him. I know I did my best, with Rory, and now it is her that has to think what is the best for herself. I just really hope that she doesn't end up, like Logan's mother.

My parents, well surprise of all the surprises: this week end really was something to be remembered. I am feeling strange about the whole thing with them, and now I find myself waiting for the other shoes to drop.

As I park my car in front of the crap shack I see Babette peaking into one of her bay windows. I know that in a minute, all the people in stars hollow will know that I am home.

Entering my living room, the memories of three days ago hit me like the infamous tons of brick. I had decided to reunite all Luke's things and send them over to him... I even written the address on it, because, yes, I was going to mail it. Do I have the courage to go and see him? Can I really fight for him?

As I open the box, I know what I am about to do. I replace Luke's things, on every designated place that he found for himself. When I am done, I sit on this new couch... and I think that this cannot stay. I made out with Chris on this, and even sitting on it, it brings me shame. I know that tomorrow, I'll bring it back to the store. I sit on the loveseat near the window, and look around: for the first time I finally am feeling home.

Narrator POV

after a long couple of days, Lorelai decide to prepare herself a very much deserved bath, when the home phone ring...

- hello? - she answer trying to balance the fresh washcloths and the phone

- Lorelai, Lorelai Lorelai?

- Sookie?

- Lorelai! Lorelai!

- what are you on? what did you do? - she say as she drop all of the fresh washcloths.

- Oh Lorelai you are so funny! Guess what?

- Sookie, I don't have time to guess what I am about to take a bath... what is it?

- OK...OK... Vivienne Anderson is staying in our inn!

- What?

- Yes, I know, that's the same reaction that I had.. isn't that incredible, oh the publicity!

- Sookie calm down Will you? Aren't you the energizer bunny today?

- I am sorry Lorelai I am just so exited, and believe it or not so is Michele!

- OK, can you hold down the fort until I come there? I got news to tell you!

- OK, when you'll be here?

- In hour is that fine?

- OK

As Lorelai sat on the bed, and look at the phone, she thinks back at her father remark: indeed what an interesting game of cards. As she asks herself, what are the odds for that to happens, she shake her head and make her way towards the bathroom.

A bath, that's what she needed, in this very slow and boring Saturday night. A million question, were dancing in her mind, as well as the scenario. Should she approach him like nothing had happened, or just find a way to talk to him, without pressuring him and apologizing profusely. A lot of good did that the last time that they fought. It was not gonna change things, but sure as hell she was gonna try like her life depended on it.

After the bath and getting dressed, she makes her way bravely towards the dragonfly inn. As she turns the corner of the inn street, she notices Miss Patty trying to get her attention...

- Lorelai? Oh God, are you in a hurry today... - she tell as she was trying to catches her breath... - I am a old woman, not so inclined to run all over Stars Hollow anymore!

- Oh I am sorry Patty, I didn't notice you, it's something wrong?

- Oh no dear nothing is wrong, I just wanted to tell you the latest gossip...

- you run to tell me the latest gossip?

- I know a little extreme but you know me... anyway apparentely, tom messed up big time!

- What?

- you know he was doing the renovations and the fixing for Luke right?

- Rory told me that, yes!

- Well tom cut him the electrical wires, and now poor boy is even without electricity, you know?

- Oh, well Patty I am sure that Luke will know how to fix this too, is very good at fixing you know, so I really thing there is nothing to worry about, because you know it's Luke and... I am bubbling aren't I ? - Miss Patty was always a very intelligent woman, despite what somebody thought, and if this conversation, was any indication, than things were getting good, the the two Stars Hollow residents stars crossed lovers-

- I know dear, but that's not all, guess who made her way to Stars Hollow For the first time in almost fifteen years?

- Who?

- Luke's aunt, you know his mother sister. I think she's here for the diner you know she's an architect!

- Well good for Luke... Patty I have to go. Got a meeting with Sookie see you later OK? - after that Lorelai made her way to the Inn.

Entering the foyer, she sees Michele and Sookie discussing something, at a table into the dining room. As she makes her way over to them, Sookie notices her and wave at her to came and talk.

- Michele, get lost! - Sookie say to Michele, after seeing Lorelai 's face-

- But...

- Michele, please, can I talk to Sookie in private, you know, woman's things! - as Lorelai said that, Michele scurried to the foyer to answer the phone. Sookie got up with a smirk on her face, and took Lorelai into the kitchen.

- So what is the news?

- right... it was an interesting couple of days to say the least!

- why?

- Oh well, the usual, you know, Rory yelling at me and Chris, my parents throwing him out, my parents being supportive of my choices, me sleeping into my old room, without having an aneurysm, and the icing on the cake, breaking up, definitely with Christopher... out of my life was the tone that I used... and of course Vivienne Anderson, apparently she's mom archenemy since high school … how was you day?

- ah... you...you...it's over? I mean between you and Chris?

- Yes

- OVER? Really? – she asked with an hint of hope

- yep...

- oh my God, oh my God, look at you, ready to take over the world!

- Hm the world I don't know, maybe next week, but for now, my life only...

- oh thanks heavens, I thought you were lost forever... well welcome back Home, and Luke won't know what hit him right?

- Luke has no idea... I don't know how, but I think that from now on everything will go fine...

Gilmore Mansion

Hartford

Emily's pov

- Delia, can you please run to the post office? I have this to mail quickly!

-Yes of course ma'am... - she answer

- and Delia do you know where my Husband is?

- In his study I believe, Mrs. Gilmore!

- Thank you Delia – as I look to her running out of the house, I think that I actually like the woman.

- Richard? Richard? - I call him through the door of the study

- come in Emily, now where is that I put it? - he says as he's searching for something...

- what are you searching for, you are making a mess!

- I don't care about the mess, this is more important, Emily!

- Oh I am sorry, I...- I try to teas him

- ah found it...

- found what?

- My password, for the public financial records.

- Is it legal?

- not really

- and what do you intend to do with that?

- Satisfying my curiosity?- as I look at him, I know exactly at what is referring to. I refuse to believe such thing!

- Richard you cannot believe...

- sh Emily, it's loading and... – as I lean over I see a bunch of numbers on the computer screen, but what gets me it's the name that I read on the record. I think that I am going to pass out. I can't believe this. As Richard looks at me, I go immediately for the phone, really without doing much thinking. As I hear the dial tone, a nervousness posses me, as I harshly demand into the phone...

- Lorelai you get over here right now, it's important. - Without waiting for an answer I hung up. I don't even remember Richard getting up, but I find myself sitting in his chair, as I stare at the blinking letters...

Stars Hollow

Luke's POV

Well today was a surprise. Aunt Vivi showing up, oh I knew. Uncle George called me, in panic, saying that she was coming. I am sure, that she did make publicity of her presents just to make sure to disrupt any plans that Emily Gilmore might have. On her visit today she told me things, that happened so many years ago, that really it seems surreal. Who would have thought. With April with me starting Monday, I am moving to the old house, and only now, I feel at peace with the past. If going home literally, was the cure, I should have done that years ago. I though that the memories would overwhelm me, instead I found myself being very comfortable. After aunt Vivi went back to the Inn, my God She's staying at the dragonfly, she promised not to do anything, but well she's known for exaggerate things, I started packing my things, for now only essentials clothes, toiletries, and some important documents... etc

As I make the last trip to load the truck, I feel someone standing behind my back watching me. As I turn round Lorelai is there, clutching a piece of paper...

- Do you mind explaining what is the meaning of this?

well, what do you think? like it? hate it?

review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls... (if only...)

A/N: so I am sorry for the delay in writing, but life got in the way...

Just wanted to do my usual thanks to who reads and review, taking time out of their day.

I have to point out something: due to my lack of knowledge to every episode of the second half of the sixth season, and the complete ignorance (IT DIDN'T EXIST FOR ME!) of the seventh SEASON I took some liberties... I hope you will enjoy...

so here goes...

* * *

Lorelai POV

When I received the phone call from my mom, I thought something very wrong had happened, like an accident, or something. So I run out of the inn, got into the car, and arrived at my parent's house in record time. Ringing the doorbell, and opening the door was a very agitated dad, who ushered me into the living room, where I saw my mom stare into space. Nothing would have prepared me, for what I was about to discover. - Nothing would have prepared me, for the rage that I felt afterward.

- Lorelai we have some information regarding, the motivation of Vivi into Hartford... - dad says while he looks at his drink...

- I know she's staying at the inn, right now! - I answer and that seems to fire mom into reality again...

- what? She staying there? The nerve of the woman! how could she do this... - she say standing up and now pacing. The confusion in me must be evident from my face because my dad, gets up, to sit next to me ( next to me! He never did that!), while mom continue muttering something under her breath, dad continue... - Lorelai what do you know of Luke's family? - why the heck is she asking about this...

- his mother died when he was a young boy, and his dad died, barely after Luke's birthday... why?

- Lorelai, his mother was Vivienne Anderson' s sister! - my mom almost yelled

- What? - I think I can't breath

- Vivienne is Luke's direct aunt! - my mom said. I don't really feel well as I feel me leaning backwards, onto the sofa.

- He lied to me, he did - ...and now who is Luke Danes. As mom prepares herself another drink, I know that she trusted hers, into my hand, to drink, because I was completely incoherent. After a sip, I seemed to regain myself somewhat, and it's than, that dad give me the offending piece of paper. The numbers were incredible. I was sure that a little nation had that same budget, but the name, in the upper section, gave me the chills, as I, for the first time read the complete name of whom I thought I knew: Lucas William Berger Danes.

I know that I sat there, in my parents living room for a long time. I barely remember having something for dinner. Than I hopped into my car to go back home, but the sudden anger and rage, made me go all the way to Luke's diner.

I didn't even think what was I gonna say to him. I just knew that I wanted to yell at him, NOW!

As I saw him load the truck, that OLD truck, and I make my way to him. I suppose that at some point he sensed my presence there, because he turned around, surprised at me being there. He calls out on me me, but the only thing that I do is ask him...

- Do you mind explaining to me what is the meaning of this? - he looks at me like I am crazy than he leans forward to take a look at the paper...

- how did you get this?

- How did I get this? Is that the only thing that you want to know?

- No, I also want to know who gave this to you, it's private, against the law, it's a felony!

- A felony? you lied to ME! that's the felony Luke...

- I LIED TO YOU? When did I lied to you, ah?

- April, doesn't ring any bell for you?

- Again, really, you're going to bring her up?

- No, I am not going to bring HER up, but, I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU LYING TO ME ABOUT HER VERY EXISTENCE! - Oh God, how it hurts to talk about it now!

- again with this, I told you that I was sorry, that it did shocked me too you know, and you were just back on terms with Rory that I didn't want to spoil things for you...

- I know this but...

- you forgave me, you told me straight to my face that we were OK!

- I know this, but this paper, you lied to me again... you are...

- what? I am what? Rich? Wealthy, is that what I lied to you about?

- YES...- I am yelling...

- you are right I did! - and now he looks at me defeated..he is trying to calm himself, but he's not done yet. I see the veins swelling, and I know that a rent is coming, but his eyes all of a sudden turns darker if possible, I know that now he is angry...- I lied, because I didn't tell you that I had money... are you happy, I admit it I am a bad person, now are you done?

- Done? Do you really think that this is not bad, that is not worthy me being angry with you?

- Why, why are you angry with me? I lied, OK? So what? What does it matter to you now? Ah? You are with golden boy Chris, so why now? What does it matter to you now, what my full name is, who my family was or is? It's still me Lorelai. I have always hated it, all the things surrounding it, the hypocrisy is what I hate the most, and you know what? I am tired of it...so tired, Lorelai, because, you hate those things too, but the hypocrisy is always there, you are the hypocrite Lorelai here, not me!

- I am the hypocrite?

- Yes, standing here, like the queen of England, when you... you don't understand, do you, you lied to me for three months, you deemed me like nothing, not only our relationship but also our friendship, all gone in one night... Lorelai... and not THAT night... tell me did you had fun on Lane's wedding Lorelai?I suppose that's where everything got so bad...

- what? - how does he know about that?

- You even went around town, and pleaded with people not to tell anything to me... you lied to my face every time I asked you if it was okay Lorelai, and I asked you over and over again Lorelai. Bringing HIM, opening the door for HIM? Lorelai do you really think that the only factor present here it's the cheating? I have been cheated on before. I know how to survive it, for me it's a piece of cake, Lorelai! but when I had put trust in you, and you...That's betraying Lorelai! my trust in you, our friendship! Did I made mistakes? of course I did, I am not perfect, I didn't know what to do Lorelai, I had a daughter suddenly, there is no book that teaches you how to deal with this, or how tell you fiance that a daughter, that you never knew about, come into your life... after thirteen years. And I lost every little moments that a father should have had with a child, you know this better than I do, you had those moments with Rory, you know how it is, the first time you saw Rory's eyes, the first step, I lost all that, and I owed to April to be there for her no matter what, to make her my priority and I needed you to be understanding, just like I did with all the Rory debacle... I asked you to wait for me! Only three days Lorelai, three! that day I was out of town to talk with the lawyer... that night I was coming home to you to tell you, but God you couldn't wait...could you... I was just shocked that you knew me so little that you had….

- you didn't include me, YOU shut me out, like I was nothing an... - I know that the tears are near...

- so DID YOU! Rember, I tried to help you with Rory, but you told me to stay out of it, and I stayed out of it because I respected you as the parent! Me being a Berger, me having a trust found, or a house... does not change who I am Lorelai, it doesn't make any difference... and maybe the only one that it does make is that maybe we would have had your parents approval from the beginning... Hypocrisy like I said. Your family is impregnated with it...I love the diner, I like who I am, I will certainly continue on serving food and coffee...and despite, my growing desire of hating you, and believe me I tried, I really can't, Lorelai, I really can't. Unfortunately for me love can't be turned on and off, like a switch. I love you and nothing could ever change that, but after all this, there is only so much left to say, aside the fact, that I really am sorry, I hurt you, I lied to you and you had every reason to be mad, but now you any right to stand here, you moved on... remember? at this point I really don't know what is that it's left to say... - he looks at me, defeated, and than, without another word he makes his way to the truck, I know, that he is truly tired from our conversation.

- ah Lu.. – I tried to call him, to stop him, but now, he is driving away. The irony of it, it's not lost on me.

So this is this heartache. Is this the true burning heartache? I never felt this way before. What he said... oh God...his eyes, the hurt in them, betrayal... what the hell did I do? I am speechless. This was not how I envisioned the conversation to go... and he's so mad. I thought he was going to have an heart attack. As tears are now running across my face, I go back to the car, and look at what is left of the diner, and suddenly, it hit me: we are the diner, me and Luke, wrecked walls, waiting to be fixed... I WANT to be fixed!

As I approach home, I feel exhausted. I only want to sleep, nothing else matter. I sit on my new couch, when the phone began to ring. A part of me hope is Luke... but I now better...

- hello – I answer tiredly...

- mom, I tried to call you on the cell, you didn't answer! - Rory my only light beam...

- I think I left it at my parent' s house...

- what were you doing there? - she sounds surprised

- Now that's very long to explain... but to make it short and shocking, Vivienne Anderson is Luke's aunt, you were right... Jess is her nephew ..

- oh my god

- I know, dad draws the information, and than called me to tell me...

- wow

- and you don't even know where Mrs. Anderson is staying at...

- don't tell me..

- Yes in my Inn - when i say this I some noise from the other side of my conversation...

- Rory? Are you okay?

- Ah? yes I just, I mean... aha hah

- Are you laughing? This is serious!

- No really mom I am sorry but aha hah, now, I am you daughter, so the last of the Gilmore prominent family, plus the Hayden's, if I want it or not, and my father figure is a Berger... oh my God... - I don't feel the irony right now...

- I know... I am in shock. Emily went completely ballistic about it...- almost catatonic...

- I imagine. So we know now why Mrs. Anderson is there! For Luke, mom, so grandma has nothing to worry!

- Yes, I guess, it's just that...

- mom, Luke loves you, he has been madly in love with you for years, that doesn't get canceled in two mere weeks...

- I know, it's just, he knows about Lane's wedding, the speech, I can't believe how stupid I was...

- he knows?

- Yep, my guess is Kirk. Yours?

- Also mine. I take you did talk to him?

- More like I tried to yell at him, instead I was yelled at. He told me that he wanted to hateme, but despite that, he couldn't, and the he still loves me...

- that's good, what did you tell him?

- …

- mom what did you tell him? Mom are you there?

- Yes I am here... nothing and...oh God! - I can't believe I forgot to tell him. I was so focused on the piece of paper in my hand, that I didn't think of telling him...

- What? - she ask somewhat alarmed..

- He thinks I am still with your father! - I am a idiot

- MOM! -

- I know I was just shocked, I mean... why aren't you upset about the lies that he told me, regarding his family...

- mom, he didn't lie, he just didn't talk about it, you know how he is, he probably would have told you before the wedding, I am sure, plus it doesn't change anything!

- He told me also that he was seeing a lawyer for April custody that day, you know, the...

- ultimatum?

- Yes...it' over..

- mom no, it's not over, he is just angry, and hurt, about the whole thing and rightly so, and you are upset right now. Don't make any decision, mom, go to sleep, and tomorrow morning you'll feel fine, I am sure, and better rested you can think of what are you going to do, OK...

- OK, thanks Rory...hey when did you became so level headed?

- I took after my grandpa, you instead, all grandma!

- And on this, oh so not happy note, I am hanging up, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!

- Bye! - I hear her answer, and than the dial tone. She's right, I gotta go to sleep.

Maybe rest will do me and even Luke good. Why the hell didn't I told him, about Christopher being out of my life?

When I put head to pillow, I feel exhaustion take over me, and my last thought before sleeping, is of Luke.

NARRATOR POV

NEW HEAVEN

LOGAN'S APT

As Rory hung up, the phone she draws a deep breath. Hoping to resolve things between her mom and Luke would be difficult. If Lorelai talked to him, than he was in town. Rory decided that a called was due. She missed him after all. All those thoughts were interrupted by Logan's entrance, in the bedroom.

- hey Ace...

- Logan hey, you're home early!

- Not really. Tonight was a pretty slow. Is something wrong?

- No not really... hey do you know Vivienne Anderson?

- The one that owns the B group? . He yells from the bathroom

- Yes – Rory answered

- why?

- Apparently, she's in town...- she said casually

- really?

- yes, and guess who is her nephew?

- Who?

- Luke, mom's fiance...

- you are kidding... - he says as he returned to bad

- no

- oh my god

- I know

- you want to know something crazy about the one and only Vivi Berger...

- yep

- she was set to marry my dad, he proposed to her, but she refused him, officially, during one of grandpa' s parties...

- what?

* * *

A/N: I am at a loss about Rory, so I desperately need your feedback to me your preference about Rory and: Logan, Jess, New guy?

Was I too harsh to Lorelai? LIKE IT? HATED IT? Please review...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls...

An: first thing, I wanted to thank everybody who took time to read and review. It really push me to write more. Now, I am really not sure about this chapter...

…. here goes

The Danes Household was a single family home, situated half a mile outside Stars Hollow. With over 2.5 acres of mature trees, gardens, flowering bushes, you could only imagine how wonderful property it was. Big, open space, because Vee and Will Danes had wanted it like that. Big enough for family and friends to stay over, and of course, the ultimate masterpiece that Will had built, before Vee' s death: the pool. Not too big, but big enough to teach Luke and Liz how to swim. Minimal renovation, had been done, when Luke had rented it, but over all it was exactly the same. The foyer with a marble pavement and the dramatic curved staircase, had remained the same. The B of Berger, and the D of Danes in the center with a design ornamenting it. Vee had wanted it that way.

On the right and on the left, respectively, there were situated the big and spacious living room, and the dining room, both with a master fireplaces and hardwood floors.

Passing the staircase, you would find, the family room, or the great room, that would open to the big and spacious kitchen, and the breakfast room.

From the family room, two french door opened toward the patio, the grill station, and some kind of cabana that the tenants had built. From the patio, a paved footbridge, lead to the little rounded pool, now renovated, with an hot tube to the side, and chairs.

Up the staircase, the first landing took you to the bedrooms area. With the master bedroom and bathroom on the right,and a series of doors, on the left. The other four bedroom, each with en suite bath, had been situated from the center of the landing all to the left. The first two had been respectively Luke's and Liz's bedrooms.

The attic could easily be transformed into an independent apartment if needed, and the basement, recently redone, could easily be adjusted as anything...

Looking around the house that he left over twenty years ago, he noticed, that the atmosphere that surrounded it, over his own childhood, remained. Almost expecting, one of his parents, to call out for him, he walked up the staircase, to go into the kitchen.

He was tired, exhausted, by the night events. What the hell was Lorelai thinking, how did she get those papers? Things were not supposed to be like this, he said to himself. She was with the idiot, why is she drowning information on him, why would she care.

The diner almost collapsed Rory had called a couple of times and she didn't even came to see how he was... what kind of game was she playing?. Those question were absolutely not supposed to be there. It was supposed to be over. She had said that herself... Confusion, it's one of the things, that Luke Danes always hated.

Preparing breakfast distracted his mind from Lorelai. April, would be here today, and he really wanted everything to be perfect. She would stay with him for a week, which was convenient as she also could finally meet with aunt Vivi. All he had to do was make sure that Anna was not around, otherwise all hell would break loose, and Vivi Anderson was not a person to be joked with. It was for him common knowledge that aunt Vivi didn't really feel all that content with Anna.

As he prepared the table, he heard the Anna' s car. He got out of the front door, as April, crushed him, in a hug.

- Dad..

- April...

- I am so happy to be here...- April said as she hugged her dad

- I know... I am too, that you are here – as Luke reciprocated the hug, with his little girl, a coughing sound was heard..

- Anna, thank you so much for doing this, I really appreciated it...

- Luke, I should have done this before, but I...

- that's okay, really, I understand.. - he said as he took April's luggage from Anna

- you have a wonderful house here...- Anna said looking around

- thank you, my dad build it...

- wow, it's a mansion – April said living her parents to talk and entering the house.

- She is exited about staying here... I don't think last night she slept all that much...

- I' ll make sure she gets some rest... don't worry, I' have got this...

- OK, I know, well it' s time for me to go, or I' ll be late so...

- APRIL, came say goodbye to your mom... - two seconds later, April came out, and hugged and kissed her mom good bye. Awkwardly saying goodbey to Luke, Anna, got into her car and made her way to Woodbridge.

After Anna had gone the two entered the house:

- wow this house goes on forever...

- you like it?

- Yeah of course, this is so cool...

- why don't you explore outside, see if you like it? As for me I have to finish making breakfast, I 'll call you when it's ready... - Luke had not even finished the sentence, that April had bolted out of one of the french doors.

As Luke prepared the table, a yell could be heard from outside...

- oh my GOD, WE HAVE POOL! - that brought a big smile on Luke's face, as he went to the door to call the girl for breakfast.

CRAP SHACK

Getting up was always a difficult thing for one Lorelai Gilmore. The morning light invading irritatedly the room, had done nothing to her foul mood. The memories of yesterday night imprinted on her mind like a fire mark. If nothing else, this morning she remembered every little word that Luke spoke to her.

Getting out of the bed was one enormous afford from her.

While in the bathroom, going through her morning routine, she heard the phone ring. Quickly going to answer, she didn't really think to check the caller ID. That's why at eight in the morning she was listening to Christopher Hayden..

- Lor. are you there?

- Yes I am here... so you are transferring?

- Yep, I think it's the best. Gigi has to be also with her mom, and I think, transferring to Paris is the right thing to do...

- OK, you did tell Rory, right?

- Hm well, I thought

- Chris, think less, take action more, call your daughter to tell her! If by any means you hurt her even more, I'll make sure, that your name never be spoken again in her presence, and I am not kidding...

- Lor... I tried but...

- you are losing her...

- I know, just tell her that I love her...- and with that Chris hung up.

Today was not a good day, she already knew it!

At nine AM, she bravely made her way to the inn.

The possibility of meeting the famous Vivienne Anderson, was closing in on her. What was she going to be like? She already imagined her like a miniature of Emily Gilmore! With her Chanel suite, and the famous and expensive shoes.

Upon entering the inn, she looked through the dining room. Not noticing anybody fitting the image in her head, she leaned over to Michele and asked him, where was the infamous Vivi Anderson. With a surprised look, he pointed to her the woman on the table near the fireplace.

Well that was not what she imagined at all. Vivi Anderson was a tall woman, average body, that stood with square shoulders, while reading the paper, and sipping her tea. Of course when she put down the paper, and her face in her line of vision, Lorelai gasped at the resemblance with Luke. The eyes, highbrows, together into forming the most intimidating look she ever saw. Her own grandmother would be intimidated by her. Black medium hair, brown eyes, wearing certainly NOT a Chanel but, a dark blue blouse , jeans and tennis shoes! This was NOT WHAT SHE IMAGINED at all!

Looking away, Lorelai tried to busy herself into doing something other that staring at the woman, that made her mother quiver so many years ago. This WAS certainly an interesting game of cards! And it was only now beginning...

LOGAN'S APT.

Finished breakfast, Rory looked around the empty apartment. She didn't know where this feel of dread come from. The uneasiness, began, after Logan told her the story of the non engagement, between his father, and Vivi Anderson. The reason behind it, she didn't know, but for sure the comfort and the security, were factors.

For herself the road less traveled...the what if question was beginning to torment her more that she cared to admit. What if Lorelai, didn't go to Chris... what if? If only it was possible to turn back time...

Question and confusion, reigned in her mind, like a bugging feeling that no matter what, would not go away...

As for her mom, it was long time, to finally try and fix this mess...

- hello? - answered a voice from the other side of the line.

- Hello, this is Rory, may I speak with Luke, please?

- Oh Rory, this is April.

- HI, how are you?

- I am fine, actually, more than fine, I am spending the week with dad! Can you believe it? This so cool! - she said sounding really exited...

- I see that everything is OK than? - Rory answered, trying to test the waters...

- More than OK, but how are you, I didn't see you since, JESS' s inauguration party? - _ouch that certainly did hurt! _Rory thought...

- Oh, I am fine...- she said nonchalantly, finding herself out of breath...

here comes dad...

- Rory?

- Luke, Hi

- is everything OK? you voice sounds a little strange...

- I am fine, I talked to mom yesterday night...

- oh, so she told you...

- yep...

- I am so sorry Rory, I just lost my temper...

- there is no need to be sorry, but for her it was not easy to find out about you, that way...as for me I have to say I find it hilarious!

- Rory!

- No really you should have seen Emily Gilmore going completely ballistic on this!

- I really didn't mean not to tell... it's just a part of my family that I really ignored, you know the name, the money, not really something that I wanted to be a part of...

- I understand... you know mom loves you right...

- Rory

- I am just saying...

- she's happy with your dad now, Rory! You should be happy for her...

- that's all that worries you? That she's with Chris...

- no of course not, but fact is, it's over, and YOU, young lady should stop pushing me on this, okay?

- Fine, but just for you information, as of Friday night, Christopher Hayden, is not, nor will he ever be, mom's boyfriend, fiance or husband... and now that I know you are rich, you can thank me later... - and with that she hung up.

_The seed was planted now, if only things would go as planned..._

Looking around her desk, with the term paper already finished, she noticed a plane ticket, to London, with Logan's name on it... Sighing, she thought if being with Logan was what she really wanted out of life... Fixing her mom's life was an easy task, if compared, with the fact that fixing her own, was more complicated than she ever imagined. Reflecting on the past, she could perfectly pinpointing, where she went wrong. It all come down the that one stupid night with Dean. That night, she knew, she lost herself. Regaining that Rory, before all hell broke loose, was almost impossible... but if nothing else, she was going to try, as if her own life depended on it...

Picking up the phone, she hesitated before dialing the numbers... call or not call that was the problem. What could she say?_ I am sorry if I used your feelings!_... no she would not call him...not just yet...

STARS HOLLOW

After lunch Like had informed April, that he had to go to Woodsbury for a couple of hours. So April decided to take a walk around. Thinking about the dinner that she would have with her aunt, she decided, that being nervous was not doing her any good. Just like her dad had said aunt Vivi would absolutely love her.

Curious to see town, she roamed around, visiting first Andrew' s bookstore. At the end she had purchased three books, all about science of course. She never really had a liking in literature or writing... her professor always said to her that she had the imagination of a teaspoon, and she had completely agreed with that. Getting out of the bookstore, she found herself in need of an ice tea, so she made her way to Weston's. Upon entering, the small establishment, she sat down and ordered a tea. Looking through her books, she didn't notice someone entering. So concentrated, that she did see who it was, when it was already too late..

- April?

- Lorelai?

- what are you doing here? - she asked Lorelai, sitting down..

- I was trying to have tea... and you? - April answered sternly

- oh, coffee you know, since Luke' s...

- what? Since Luke's what? - deja vu much? she thought it was like talking to Emily Gilmore

- Oh... well you know Kirk, the car...

- I know... - April answered

- oh, well how are you? - Lorelai tried to have a conversation...

- I am good, you know, I am living with dad this week. Mom finally decided to give him, joint custody of me!

- isn't that great... are you must be very happy I gather..

- happy... ah isn't it curious word?

- Ah?

- I mean, I don't really know if happy is the right word to use, especially, if you think of what happened lately to my dad...

- April...

- no, you know this town is incredible. If your parent doesn't want you to know something, all that you have to do is ask one of the residents deep throats and they tell you every little details. For example I didn't know that I was such a nuisance into my dad' s life...

- April I didn't mean what I said, I mean, it was not you the problem...

- meaning it, or not, that doesn't change the facts, does it? You are supposed to be the adult, just like mom, was supposed to put me first since the beginning. I know that everybody makes mistakes... and I know it's different, but, if am barely talking to her after everything, what makes you think that I owe you more than hi, or goodbye, because I don't. Now if you will excuse me I have other things to do... - getting up, she out some cache on the table, to pay the check, and walked out without looking behind.

As April exited Weston's, Lorelai sat in silence. _Did this just happen?did I just got yelled at by a thirteen year old? _ She asked herself over and over. Naturally she would be mad, why hadn't she thought of that. _Was it really necessary to confront her today? _April was a strong kid, strong willed, Luke had said, but she wondered if he knew to what length. The sudden thought of seeing Emily discussing something with April, made her laugh out loud. While, the coffee was sitting on the table getting cold, she called Sookie to tell her that she was going home, she really needed to rest.

GILMORE MANSION

Earlier that day

- I cannot believe this! - said Emily still staring at the wall, while breakfast...

- Emily it's been all night, and you continuing to repeat this, will not change things at all, actually it's starting on getting on my nerves...

- Richard, I … I sent her and her nephew invitations after invitations to our parties for years! And when I have him for dinner I do nothing but insult him...

- you didn't know who he was then...

- why... didn't he tell Lorelai...why he didn't he tell us?

- ah... Emily I wonder why? - Richard said with sarcasm, looking at Emily

- Richard please this is not the time... oh my God the humiliation that we are going to go through...

- maybe not, maybe she' s just here to do her job, she wont even recognize you, it's been over forty years since you have seen her last...

- that's not the point... I have got to talk with her...

- Emily...

- no really, this is killing me Richard, not knowing what she's doing here, it's really killing me... and I cannot believe this... Delia I want my coffee now!

- As the maid made her way to the table, Richard looked at the maid...

- no coffee for my wife... she's already nervous enough! You are already nervous enough!and you will not go talk to her...

- Richard, my nervousness has nothing to do with coffee... - as Emily continued to talk, Richard blocked her out, thinking that this was going to be a very long day.

After an hour Richard decided that enough was enough, so he bolted for the door, telling the maid to tell his wife, that he was going to the club.

Escaping today was the key word. Being in the house was starting to drive him crazy.

He had played golf all day, in attempt to relax. Upon deciding to get a drink, he went for the bar. Ironically, the topic, was again the return, of one Vivienne Anderson.

She always liked to create chaos, especially if it was at Emily' s expense. He remembered the last time he had seen her. She had insulted him and Emily all at once, and without them noticing. The insulting sense, came later, at home, when upon rethinking it, he had almost choked his scotch. She was very good at that. Insulting you without making it look like an insult. Trix, would have liked her, for sure, he thought.

Tired and drained, he decided to come home. Finding Emily In the living room, he decided that storm was gone, and therefore safe to enter. Everything from then on had seemed normal, until that phone call. They were enjoin a late, quite dinner, when a phone call disrupted their precious meal.

Of course Delia answered it. It was for Emily, so she got up, annoyed by being interrupted and went to the phone. After merely two minutes, Richard heard the phone slamming in it's cradle. Next thing he knew, Emily was bolting out of the door like a mad woman, at nine thirty, to go and fix this her way, she had said...he had long realized that on those situations, it was better not to ask...

DRAGON FLY INN

Vivi's POV

- ...oh someone is knocking on my door, I have go, I' ll call you tomorrow... me too, bey – she hung up the phone, and went to open the door...

- well well well, look what the cat dragged in here, to what do I owe this visit?

- I have to talk to you...

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor I' ll ever will Gilmore Girls

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, but the last week and half, was so busy... my car got stolen, except it was not, my dad took it, and than parked it in a unusual place and forgot about it. We even went to the police... go figure, and than life in general got busy. Again thanks for everybody who spend thei time reading and reviewing... thank you so much, and I hope that you will like this chapter...

here goes...

Dinner was an informal affair, for Luke, April and Vivi. In a little restaurant, in Hartford, they sat together, conversing animatedly, about everything under the sun. the resemblance between April and Veronica was quite remarkable. Not only physically, but also in wit and expressions that April used. For Vivi it was like talking to her sister all over again. Now she knew why Luke had felled in love so quickly for the little girl, even before knowing for sure that she was his daughter.

Than the school topic came up...

- so, what are your favorites subjects? - Vivi asked with interest.

- Anything about science, math, biology...

- really?

- Yep

- no literature?

- No, I think I don't really have the patience for writing and such, I like to read, but not heavy stuff, I get bored pretty quickly...if it's about science, than I could read for hours...

- Luke, we seem to have a scientist on our hands... which school are you in?

- Woodbridge high school...

- you know, that the St Joseph Academy (a/n: completely invented, but bear with me), has a very good science program, even a kind of science camp for the summer... - said Vivi...

- oh, yes, we even went to the science camp, a month ago... - said Luke, looking at his aunt. He knew where she wanted to go, with the St. Joseph...

- you in a science camp? Now that I would have paid to see... you know your father...

- aunt Vivi!

- What, I am just trying to tell your daughter a tale, can I do that.?

- Mmh

- see that was easy, anyway your father was always brilliant in intelligence tests, but somehow, all those points got lost, from classes on the way to sports... so him at a science camp for me, it's funny especially if you think, that your dad went only to one camp before, and he was expelled from it!

- Why

- oh jeez

- he...he...stole the clothes of the girls department, because of a dare... - Vivi began laughing

- really ! - April couldn't believe it...

- Yes, your grandmother had to go and take him home, but first she made him return all the clothes to the girls personally aha hah – now April was laughing so much that she had to catch her breath.

- OK, now that I have been humiliated enough, I think I will go to the restroom to recuperate my pride... - Luke said getting up

- yes you do that – said Vivi continuing to laugh...- you know your father is really a good man!

- I know, he reminds me of oneof those actor that I saw in a old classic movie...

- yeah, he does doesn' t he? so how was the first day as a Stars Hollow resident?

- Ok, I guess, really interesting... did you know that no matter what road you take, it takes you back to the town square? - April asked with wonder

- Yes I know, so you had a good day ah?

- Yep, we at least until...

- until what?

- Lorelai come and talked with me, while I was at Weston' s!

- Really?

- Yep, she thought that I would talk to her, like nothing had happened, well she was mistaken! - april said with such determination...

- April, you know it was not your...

- fault... sometime I feel like I have invited myself over to dad's life without leaving him any choice in the matter. Not that he makes me feel this way ever, but maybe if I had let go of the daddy issue, now he probably would have been married, already...

- oh April, maybe he would have, but at what cost... you listen to me very closely, Lorelai Gilmore came from a long long line, practically all the east coast line, of snobs, that thinks that things are own to them, just because! and if you had let go, now my nephew would be married not with a woman, but a childish girl. If nothing else, you are the best thing that ever happened to Luke. Your dad loves you so much, don't ever EVER doubt that! OK?

- OK – said April with determination. And than Luke returned to the table...

- ah Luke I thought you had gone to the restroom, not in England...

- well I saw you talk so closely that i thought about giving you some time...I paid the check... are we ready to go?

- Absolutely! - said Vivi getting up, and going towards the entrance. the Luke looked towards his on daughter..

- What did you talk about with you aunt ah? - asked Luke, teasing

- oh, dad, you know, girls things, boys...- said April, teasing back and than, walking to her aunt.

- Girls things... girls boys... what?

Unbeknownst to the Luke, a tall and lean woman had overheard the conversation. Once he was out of the restaurant, she excused herself, from her companion, and made a phone call.

Vivi 's Pov

Dragonfly Inn

An hour after dinner, I am now in my room. After the shower I immediately call George, and like the first of the grandmas I started to gush at him, about April. And upon the resemblance, I thought that my mind was playing tricks at me, so I saw, a picture of my sister at Luke's and I swear she is almost identical, and once the braces are off, I know that she will be an heartbraker.

- I swear George she's amazing, I was completely blown away, such an incredible young lady!- I feel almost reinvigorated, by the dinner..

- Well she better be, she has your family genes after all...

- oh you! tonight, don't you feel like adulator!

- I do my best, anyway, when are you coming home?

- What, do you miss me? - I so love to tease him...

- always – and now I am going to cry...

- well, if you really want to know tomorrow afternoon , I am going to take the plane, so sometime tomorrow night I should be home...

- good... so did you meet Emily?

- No, the Wicked witch of the west, is safe so far, so is her daughter... I told you that I was not going to do anything... yet

- Vivi... - I so love that tone, and he know me so well...

- I am just kidding, would you please stop worrying, you know I came here with every intention of some kind of revenge, but thanks to our nephew and April, I think that I 'll desist.

- Good, for you... - don't I feel relief in his voice

- that does not mean that once home, I could call Caroline, and tell her to check on the Daughter of the American Revolution...

- the what?

- It' Emily' s committee, of all the idiotic names...

- but why such a name?

- Because the useless women who take part in this committee, are all from families, that arrived here with the Mayflower, dear

- oh well... good for them...

- you can laugh if you want, lord knows I did..._- _I tell him, laughing...

**- oh someone is knocking on my door, I 'll call you tomorrow morning...**

**- OK I love you, **

**- me too, bye ! .- what idiot, knock on my door at this hour of the night. As I go to the door, and look at the peephole, I see a familiar face staring back at the door. Taking a deep breath, I think that maybe, just maybe the Wicked Witch of the west, is not so safe, as my husband may now think. I open the door preparing my usual scowl...**

**- well well well, look what the cat dragged in here, to what do I owe this visit?**

**- I have to talk to you**_...-_she says, like it's an order, and just like that she enter the room, without being invited in. Yes she's just as I remembered her...

- well, I would tell you to come in and get comfortable, but you already did, so I suppose, you can serve yourself a drink too... - I say as I close the door. She is standing there, oh she seems mad about something...- so...

- what do you want? - she asks ME?

- What do I want? I was in my room, talking to my husband, you come in here, so... what do YOU want?

- Is this IS some kind of revenge...

- is what revenge?

- You coming in here, staying at Lorelai' s Iinn...

- well there is no other inn in town, and I wanted to be near Luke...

- so you really are saying that it is not some kind of payback

- payback?

- Yes, for your sister, for your your precious nephew...

- oh my God, are you really that stupid? you really think, that my priority in the last couple of days, was me having revenge... Emily I don't know, if anybody told you this, but you are not worth the energy that a revenge takes... nor for you nor for your precious daughter, your are not the center of the universe Emily...

- oh please stop the comedy, will you? you don't fool anyone here... I know exactly why are you here, and I will not stand by, and watch you ruin everything...

- ruin?

- Yes

- Emily, first of all, what happened with my sister, you already paid, remember? Sweet day that was: Bitty, dear stupid Bitty, she was such a best friend to you wasn't she? instead she was a great help to me... As for my nephew, you are lucky that my sister is not alive, otherwise, she would have canceled you and your precious committee years ago, for you behavior. Let me give you one lesson in family, I did not came here to take revenge... I came here to make sure that Luke was okay, and to meet April, that's what families do, Emily, they check on each other, it's not diffucult. I am sure that with some attention, you can understand this too...

- oh right, because you know so much about family, you don't have children, you don't have any idea what it's like, what I did, was to protect my daughter...

- I didn't say nothing about that did I? so you wanted to protect your daughter eh? If you really want to talk about you protecting Lorelait, if you really want to, than let's talk, shell we?

- What? - ah checkmate!

- Let's talk about your vow renewal. You called that idiot to do what exactly? what you don't have anything to say... OK, let's move forward to you, Richard and Rory...no, you don't like when the table are turned, do you? Is that what was the best for your daughter?...oh right, how can I know, I only had one child, and I watched him die of cancer, but what do I know... at least I knew him. I raised him, but what do I know, right? - at that point I was barely whispering, as I looked into Emily' s wide eyes and something shook me. Is this a flicker of regret?.. so she is human! But then she regained herself, and I remembered why I was here in this circumstances now...

- Those are family business, nothing that you have to be concerned about...

- no, your right, those are things that YOU should have been concerned about, but you didn't... If I remember correctly, YOU didn't solve anything, did you?your granddaughter is still with Mitch 's son.. isn't she? - I ask her. I am probably about to cross a line but I frankly don't care...

- so what, he is a perfect gentleman, at least, he is not building constructor ... - she say snidely

- wow that certainly hurt! I didn't feel a pinch with that comment, but please do try again, maybe you'll be luckier... what, you got nothing? - wow she's looking at me wide eyed, and completely speechless – my son is dead, but he was no cheater, nor he was ever with a married woman, instead your precious grandchild, under your incredible illuminated influence, slept, with a married man, dropped out of Yale, and stole a yacht, and all this again, under YOUR AND RICHARD 'S supervision... and you want me to take lesson from you...

- you think you are perfect your nephew, the hoodlum, Jess..

- is a writer, has is own publishing company with two of his friends, and make his own money... I am no perfect but at least I am not pushing your precious Rory to spend the rest of her life, with someone who cheats on her repeatedly, and with more women at the same time..

- what are you talking about?

- Logan, and her sister's bridesmaids... all of them, socialite at the best, that you love so much! Emily... I cannot believe you rather have your loved ones unhappy but proper, that to have them be happy, but strange and weird to the society's eyes... that's why my sister didn't want your company, that's why your mother in law, always pushed you... she used to say, _my daughter in law is a spineless and quivering woman... she does not have the courage to do anything _..._not have the braveness to raise her daughter her own way... always doing things to enter my good graces...Lorelai, that's someone I am proud of, she stood up for herself..._i don't owe you nothing, nor does my nephew. I didn't sell myself to society. I remember, at that party how happy you were to be pregnant, how you would do anything for the child, raising her yourself, saying to everybody who was willing to listen, that no nanny would ever set foot in your house. You brought what happened on yourself. Every intelligent parent would have the talk, with their children, Emily, where were you...

- this is none of your business – she try to say, but I go on. I maybe exaggerating, but hey she came in here...

- no you are completely right, it is not, but you did come in here to do what? scare me? you initiated this! so... if your child gets pregnant because of ignorance like Lorelai did, that it's her parents fault, and I am not her parents, YOU ARE. Do not give me lesson... you are not perfect, and I advice you Emily, to get off you high horse, or the next fall might just be the end for you... Your daughter, as much as she wants to be different from you, she's not, and that's why I prefer Luke alone, that with your daughter, and I would prefer, for April to have nothing to do with you either...

- really? and what are you gonna do Vivienne ah? Ruin me, the committee, this inn... do not push me Vivienne I 'd hate for you to be hurt, Lorelai, if she wants will go back to Luke, is that clear, and you will not do anything to stop that or so help me god, every body would know what kind of person you are!- as she make her way to the door, I go for the last word, she hates that so much...

- or maybe I could call up, one of Luke 's exes, or I know the mother of his child... what do you think about that? I am not you and thank god for that. I am not you nor I' ll ever be! if, and I repeat if, Luke and Lorelai at some point regain their friendship and relationship, I will stand by and watch, and hope for Luke' s happiness, because make no mistake about that,I will not go around manipulating people... I am not you- as I open the door, for her to step outside, before closing the door I continue – by the way would you please say hello to Jacqueline, I really do hope that she enjoyed her meal at the restaurant! And to Bitty, I am sure she'll be thrilled - and with that I close the door, without waiting for a replay...

Well, I did it, no blood, only some watery eyes, from the Hartford Cobra... well, well now, who can say that I have exaggerated reactions! ah.. I feel so tired now, and drained. I did won, but there is no thrill. Luke is still sad, and that kills me, but I am not going to talk to miss Gilmore. They did this themselves, they will have to solve it if they wants. Now I am done and so tired. When I was young, I loved that feeling of power now it's just a burden for my sleep. As I lay on the bed... I think that maybe just maybe, I was a little harsh, but dismissed the thought as I closed my eyes, until sleep took over me.

Logan's APT...

Rory was sitting on the sofa in her living room, reading a book for school, when the door bell, rang. She goes to the door. After making sure of who it was, she opened the door...

- grandma, this is a pleasent surprise, please come in... - as Emily entered, a look around assured her that Logan was not around...

- thank you Rory... were you busy?

- No I was just studying. Can I offer you something to drink? You seem off, did something happened with mom? - Rory asked as her grandma as she sat on the sofa. She was strange, like in some kind of shock, but if it was not mom...

- No, your mother is fine, and you young lady, you can offer me the truth for once...

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Should I continue?

Anybody say something! came on, I don't bite..

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

An: I am so sorry for the delay, in updating, but life and school got into the way, like always. I don't know if any of you are still reading this, or not, but this chapter is unusually short for me, plus it was kinda spur of the moment thing! I hope that all of you will like it... so without further ado...

* * *

Emily's POV

After I received, Jacqueline phone call at home, I was surprised... what was so important to disrupt my dinner? Well she told me every little thing that she had happened to overhear to that restaurant. She thought to call me and tell me exactly what our dear Vivi had said about my family. As I am listening to what she's saying, anger took over me. Before I knew it I was out of the door, without telling a word to Richard, and on the road to Stars Hollow to yell at that woman once and for all.

It doesn't happen very often, that someone instead of getting yelled by me, they yelled at me...

It was nothing that I had felt before. The things that Vivi said, just shocked me, freezing me to the spot.

The things I said to her about not knowing what was it like, for her to be a mother, was low of me, I know. I don't even think that I could survive Lorelai' death, much less go on, with such strength... And how the hell did she know about my vow renewal... of course it had to be Luke who told her...who else? And did she it the mark, when she talked about my relationship with Lorelai.

But a thought, after Vivi shut the door in my face, haunts my mind, like nothing before. Was it all true what she said about Rory... was Rory a Cheater? A liar, no that couldn't be true, could it? Did she really lied to me about things, with Logan too?

And as I enter the car I make a decision, and head over to her apartment and ask for some explanation. Of course, when I entered the apartment, the first thing that I noticed was that she was alone, and that did play in my favor. I am determined to have the truth out of her, and I am not going to leave without it. She seems genuinely surprised to see me here.

I think of what to say but nothing came out if not for seconds later, when the words came out of my mouth without me having any control over it.

- no, your mother is fine, but you young lady, you can offer me the truth for once ...– I tell her, as I look into her blank face.

- What?

- Did you slept with a married man, Rory?

- Grandma, what... I don't know what are you talking about...- she says as she gets up, and walk towards the window, and the only thing that is in my mind is that I am tired of lies...

- you heard me correctly Rory, don't lie to me...

- grandma I …

- you did, didn't you? Does your mother know?

- Yes – she says quietly, coming back to sit next to me on the couch. She looks, so panicked and ashamed...

- when?

- Almost three years ago...- she's whispering the answer. But I hear her anyway...

- who was it? - I ask decisively... I want to know who...

- Grandma, really, it's over... - she's trying to make excuses I know, but that doesn't matter to me, I earn for the truth, I deserve the truth, from her, not from a stranger..

- I don't care if it's over, who was it, Rory?

- Dean...

- what? - Dean, her ex boyfriend?

- Dean, OK grandma it was Dean, that's why I came to Europe with you... - I am almost frozen into my spot, as many details of that summer click into place. I always thought that Lorelai and Rory, had the usual, normal fallout, between mother and daughter, instead, Rory was running away and I just happened, to give her the perfect excuse for it. How blind was I? God! she's looking at me, with soft tears streaming down her face. As she leans forward, I take her into my arms as she cry out. When she calmed down a little, I gave her a nudge, bringing her face to my eye level. - did Logan, really cheated on you? - I am looking at her, and as I ask the question, from her expression, I know already know the answer. I hug her again and then I tell her – don't make the mistake, to be with someone, for fear of me, or your grandfather and what we think, we only want you to be happy... it's your life dear, you are going to live it... don't waste it... OK? - as she nods, I look at her, and I do something that I didn't do in years. I kiss her forehead. As I get up, she try to say something, she's tired I know, and I reassure her that everything is fine, and that I expect her, Friday for dinner.

As I close the door behind me, I feel exhaustion taking over me. I get into the car, and for ten minutes, I don't do anything but stare into space. I am brought out by my reverie, by Logan's car, entering the parking lot. I have the indistinguishable desire to give him a piece of my mind, and I would, but right now, a part of me, yelled no, so I turned on the engine, and in less than an hour I was back home.

I park the car into the garage. Upon entering the house I find him standing in the foyer, waiting for me. He had a serious expression on, and I know he was about to scowl at me for running out in such rude manner. And the only thing that I do is hug him, like my life depended on it. I know that he wanted to say something, instead he just continued to hold me. I don't know how many minutes we were in that position, time seem to fly me by. And then he told me that he would make tea for us, and then we would talk. after I nod, he walk into the kitchen, I make my way into the living room.

As I walk to the fireplace, I look, at a picture of my own mother and suddenly the memories from that party come to mind: how I was ecstatic to be pregnant, and became a mother, telling everybody who was listening to me, that really no nanny would raise my daughter! I smile at that, I already knew that it was a girl.

I also remember now, that my mother scowled at me, after the party for saying the most inappropriate, insane thing: raising my child by myself. And I agrees with her, for a stupid fear of rejection.

The most shocking thing to me, was discovering, that moment was definitely the first time, in a long list of moments, of me losing Lorelai, and before she was even born. It was all my fault, from the very beginning, the times that we left our child to go to a function or another stupid thing: and all that for what? Nothing...

At this point, I can't hold it together anymore, and I start crying, finding myself sliding and sitting onto the carpet.

As I feel my husband's arms coming round me to support me, I find that for the first time in the last thirty years, I don't have any weigh on my back, the anger, the sadness of it all just disappeared, and that, now, I am finally breathing...

* * *

please I am in a dire need of reviews, so please push the button!


	12. Chapter 12

author's note:

I know it's been so long…and the lack of inspiration got in the way...

I would, however love to be able to finish this story… Gilmore Girls was and still is a point of inspiration…but the finale was for me at the best deluding. and not only for my java junkie heart but, i also would have liked a more articulate resolution between Emily and Lorelai...

Let's just not talk about the actual seventh season which I made a point with this to rewrite.

If you guys are still interested I am going to rewrite this, and try to finish it at my best…

I HAVE IN IN MIND A REVIEW AND A REWRITE THIS STORY...i think i will post the whole thing in a few weeks!

I am very thankful for all the reviews make no mistake, I am a little lazy in catching up with all of them…Lol

i'll try to do better!

MADISONDANES


End file.
